You & me it could be ! ou Le pouvoir de la Méduse
by Ellie Fly
Summary: Première année riche en péripétie pour Scorpius et Rose, entre les cours, les matchs de quidditch et le complot qu'ils ont découvert... Sans compter tout ceux qui ne croient pas en une amitié griffondor/serpentard...
1. Chapter 1

Plog ! (oui, je suis une inconditionnelle de Fred Vargas)

Vous êtes sur le point de découvrir ma deuxième fanfiction, ou la première qui fait plus d'un chapitre (à vous de voir). Les héros sont Scorpius Malefoy, Rose Weasley et un troisième personnage tout droit sorti de mon imagination délirante (ahem). Seul Scorpius et Rose m'intéresse, c'est pourquoi j'ai fait l'impasse sur presque tout les autres personnages, alors ne vous attendez pas à voir débarquer l'un des rejetons de Harry, par exemple. Disons que mon histoire ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue du tome 7, seul les deux personnages (SM et RW) restent. _Ça c'est fait !_ (Je plaisante ! Restez !)

L'histoire se déroule pendant leur première année. Désolé de décevoir certains d'entre vous mais je ne compte pas créer de romance particulière entre Scorpius et Rose (ils ont onze ans, merde !). Il s'agit d'aventure et d'amitié, mais rien ne vous empêche d'imaginer qu'il y a plus entre eux ou comment évoluerons leur relation après la première année.

Vous vous attendez peut-être à ce que le petit Scorpius soit un portrait craché de son cher pôpa, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Il est vrai que l'on dit "tel père, tel fils" mais Scorpius est pour moi un personnage à part entière et pas une raison de placer Draco dans une histoire postpoudlard (des héros d'origine, j'entend). Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, son éducation "malefoyenne" agira tout de même sur certaines de ses actions.

Ceux qui ont lu ma première fanfiction à savoir _Jusqu'à demain_, un OS DM/HP, savent ce que font ces points un peu partout (cette fois-ci il y en a quand même moins). Pour les autres qui se posent la question, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour sauter des lignes quand j'en ai vraiment besoin, alors n'y faites pas attention !

L'univers n'est pas le mien mais celui de J.K Rowling. La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous pensez !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

**Chapitre 1**

.

.

L'homme lissa sa moustache, les yeux levés vers le ciel. L'été touchait à sa fin et, en ce premier septembre, le temps semblait inhabituellement clément. L'air était doux, le ciel dégagé, lumineux, d'un bleu extraordinaire. Ci et là, on pouvait distinguer les légères traces blanches laissées par les avions. Un ciel incroyable. Un ciel comme il n'y en avait pas eu depuis longtemps à Londres. Un jour de beau temps où tout pouvait arriver.

L'homme ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Il aurait pu jurer avoir vu un homme traverser le ciel sur un balais.

- Tu te fais vieux, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

.

.oOo.

.

En proposant son aide au service des usages abusifs de la magie, Ronald Weasley n'avait pas imaginé qu'il y aurait tant à faire. Après la défaite de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, une grande partie de la population magique oubliait les règles fondamentales du secret. Beaucoup volaient sans crainte d'être vu par les moldus, et Ronald avait su, au moment même où le hibou avait pénétré dans sa cuisine, que l'on faisait appel a lui pour régler un problème de ce genre. Il avait regardé sa femme, puis sa fille, les avait toutes les deux embrassées et avait transplané sans même prendre le temps de finir son petit-déjeuner. Bien que cela lui plaise d'aider le ministère dans cette tâche, il s'était dépêché dans un seul but : en finir au plus vite. Tout autre jour aurait été différent, mais aujourd'hui, il se passait quelque chose d'important. Quel père ne voudrait pas être présent pour le premier jour d'école de sa fille ?

Il soupira. Le travail prenait plus de temps que ce qu'il avait prévu, il ne serait jamais à la gare à temps.

.

.

Rose regardait le mur d'un air absent. Elle aurait voulu que son père soit là, mais il avait du travail et elle comprenait cela. Elle n'avait que onze ans, mais c'était déjà une petite fille intelligente, doté d'un bon sens commun. Cela, elle l'avait hérité de sa mère qui n'en était pas peut fière. Hermione était ravie de voir que sa fille avait acquis son goût pour la lecture, sa curiosité et son sérieux. Son père, Ronald, mais que tout le monde appelait Ron, plaisantait souvent en disant qu'il était en minorité.

Le jour tant attendu était enfin arrivé. Dans quelque instant, Rose s'installerait dans le Poudlard Express, prête pour l'aventure que serait sa première année dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie ; mais pour l'instant, elle était face à un mur. Un mur en brique, bien fait, d'un joli rouge, mais un mur tout de même. À côté du mur, la barrière métallique qui permettait l'accès à la voie 9 ¾ étincelait devant ses yeux. Un mélange d'excitation et de peur la traversa. Elle serra la main de sa mère et se mit à courir. Au moment précis où elle allait percuter la barrière, elle ferma les yeux. Elle les rouvrit aussitôt et regarda autours d'elle. La locomotive du Poudlard Express, rouge et imposante, scintillait au soleil. Une foule assez compacte occupait le quai 9 ¾. Les wagons avaient déjà ouvert leurs portes et plusieurs enfants, aidés de leurs parents, s'efforçaient d'y faire entrer leurs valises, visiblement pleines à craquer.

Rose suivit sa mère vers un wagon. Sa valise à roulette était tellement lourde qu'elle la tira à deux mains, marchant à reculons. Soudain, elle heurta quelqu'un. Elle se retourna pour voir un garçon blond, de sa taille, qui, d'après son air un peu perdu, devait certainement se trouver sur ce quai pour la première fois, tout comme elle. Elle lui sourit, s'excusa et rejoignit sa mère. Celle-ci l'aida à monter sa valise dans le train, jusqu'à un compartiment vide où elle s'installa.

- Je crois que tu seras bien ici, dit Hermione à sa fille en entrant dans le compartiment.

Voyant que sa fille semblait préoccupée, elle ajouta :

- Qu'y a-t-il Rosie ? Est-ce que tu angoisses à l'idée de passer l'année seule ? Tu te feras plein d'amis, tu verras.

- Ce n'est pas ça, répondit Rose. J'aurais juste voulu que papa soit là. C'est le jour le plus important de ma vie et il doit travailler. Je sais que ce n'est pas sa faute, mais je ne pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

- C'est ça qui te tracassait ? L'absence de ton père ?

- D'accord, j'avoue que Poudlard m'effraye aussi un peu, dit Rose en rougissant. Et si je n'arrive pas réussir mes sorts ?

- Oh pour ça tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tu as la tête très bien faite et puis je ne t'ai jamais vu rater un seul sort ! Tout va bien se passer. De toute façon je te promets de t'écrire chaque semaine et si tu te sens mal ou que quoique soit arrive, envoie moi un hiboux, c'est promis ?

- Je te le promets, dit Rose en souriant.

Sa mère la prit dans ses bras et elle ferma les yeux. Déjà, elle se sentait mieux, plus sûre d'elle, prête à affronter l'inconnue. La locomotive siffla, Hermione embrassa sa fille et descendit du train. Rose regarda sa mère s'éloigner peu à peu à mesure que le train avançait. Rapidement, le paysage changea, la ville disparue au profit de la campagne.

Rose se laissa bercer par le ballottement du train. Petit à petit, ses yeux se fermèrent et elle s'endormit. Le Poudlard Express, lui, continuait sa route, imperturbable. Le train rouge filait à travers champs, faisant résonner le sifflement de sa locomotive. À ce bruit, Rose se réveilla. Cherchant un repère, elle regarda par la fenêtre. Celle-ci était embuée et une pluie torrentielle empêchait de voir nettement l'extérieur. Sa montre lui appris que seulement une demi-heure s'était écoulée depuis le départ à la gare King's Cross. Rose soupira, déçue : elle n'était pas prête d'arriver !

La porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit. Rose tourna la tête pour voir le nouvel arrivant et se retrouva face à face avec une petite fille brune. Elle avait déjà revêtit l'uniforme de l'école et tenait sa baguette dans sa main droite. Tournant la tête à droite et à gauche, elle inspecta le compartiment, puis elle se tourna vers Rose et lui adressa un sourire. Elle s'avança, posa sa valise sur la banquette libre et s'assit en face de Rose.

- Je m'appelle Amy, lui dit-elle en tendant une main que Rose serra. Tu es en première année ?

- Oui, en effet. Moi, c'est Rose, lui répondit-elle, se présentant à son tour.

- Moi aussi c'est ma première année ! On m'a dit tellement de choses sur l'école que j'ai vraiment hâte d'arriver ! Je peux m'installer ici ?

Elle avait dit tout ça d'une traite, sans reprendre son souffle, le sourire aux lèvres. Rose regarda la valise posée sur la banquette puis le sourire d'Amy et accepta. Celle-ci se leva pour enlever sa veste, rangea sa baguette et entreprit de placer sa valise dans l'emplacement prévu à cet effet, au-dessus de la banquette. Ses cheveux bruns et lisses lui descendaient au bas du dos, et ses lunettes, très fines et de forme allongée, n'encombraient pas son visage, laissant apparaître ses yeux clairs. Lorsqu'elle eu terminé avec sa valise, Amy se rassit en face de Rose et, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, commença la conversation. Sa voix était agréable, empreinte ni d'orgueil, ni de hauteur, mais naturelle et joviale. Elle parlait beaucoup, s'attardant sur des détails, et pourtant, Rose ne se sentit pas oppressé par ce flot de parole. Elle trouvait ça, au contraire, très agréable. Le caractère enjoué d'Amy lui plaisait beaucoup et elle se dit qu'elle venait de se faire une bonne amie. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait tout lui confier : ses peurs, ses doutes, ses espérances…

Les deux jeunes filles discutèrent du Chemin de Traverse, de leurs impressions la première fois qu'elles y avaient accédé, et, en particulier, des achats faits en vue de leur première année à Poudlard : les livres, les robes, les plumes, la baguette… Tout ce qui était demandé sur la liste de fourniture.

- … Alors le vendeur a cru que j'étais en deuxième année ! Il m'a demandé dans quelle maison j'étais… Pour rire, je lui ai répondu que j'étais à Serdaigle, raconta Amy. Seulement, pas de chance, il venait de sortir de Poudlard et son ancienne maison était Serdaigle. J'ai été obligée d'inventer un tas de noms pour m'en sortir ! Le pauvre n'y a vu que du feu !

Rose éclata de rire avec Amy.

- Incroyable ! S'exclama Rose lorsque son fou rire s'arrêta. C'est dingue ce qu'on peut faire croire aux gens de nos jours. Ils sont prêts à avaler n'importe quoi ! Je suis sûre que si tu lui avais dit que tu faisais un stage chez les chasseurs de dragon pour un devoir de troisième année, il t'aurait cru.

- Ou encore un voyage d'étude en tant qu'assistante de vampire !

Elles repartirent de plus belle dans un fou rire.

- Je ne sais pas exactement quand on arrivera, mais tu devrais peut-être mettre l'uniforme, fit remarquer Amy, lorsqu'elle se calma enfin. En attendant je vais aller voir où se trouve le chariot de nourriture.

- Oui, tu as raison, dit Rose. Je n'aimerais pas qu'il ne me reste que cinq minutes pour me changer parce que je ne m'y serais pas prise plus tôt.

- Je reviens dans quelques minutes, dit Amy avant de fermer la porte du compartiment.

Rose prit l'uniforme dans son sac et se changea rapidement. Au moment où Amy revenait, elle essayait tant bien que mal de nouer sa cravate noire. Amy la regarda faire, sourit et s'approcha :

- Attends, je vais t'aider, dit-elle.

Elle défit ce que Rose avait fait et noua la cravate d'un geste rapide et précis. Voyant que Rose semblait impressionné, elle lui expliqua que son père lui avait appris comment faire afin qu'elle sache lorsqu'elle serait seule à l'école.

- Si jamais je croise ton père, je penserais à le remercier ! Dit Rose en souriant.

- Je penserais à te le rappeler ! Répliqua Amy.

- Tout de même, je ne comprends pas pourquoi la cravate fait partie de l'uniforme. On dirait que son inventeur ne cherchait qu'à énerver les gens ! Et pourquoi pas un bandeau dans les cheveux pour afficher la couleur de notre maison ?

- J'aimerais bien voir les garçons avec ça ! S'exclama Amy en rigolant.

Rose prit un peu de monnaies dans son sac et suivit Amy hors du compartiment, jusqu'au chariot de nourriture. La vieille sorcière qui poussait le chariot s'arrêta en les voyant arriver. Repoussant ses longs cheveux blancs derrière ses oreilles, elle sourit aux deux amies.

- Oh ! Vous ne vendez pas de gnomes au poivre ! Remarqua Rose, déçue.

- Désolé ma petite, lui répondit la vieille sorcière, un groupe de garçons a pris les derniers que j'avais. Pour en acheter il faudra aller à Honeyduke.

- On ne peut pas aller à Pré-au-Lard avant la troisième année… C'est vraiment injuste ! Conclu-t-elle.

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage d'Amy.

- Peut-être que si on s'éclipse…

Elle s'interrompit soudainement en voyant que la vieille sorcière la regardait. Elle attrapa deux chocogrenouilles et les lui tendit.

- Je vais prendre ça.

Rose tendit la main pour s'emparer d'une patacitrouille, mais quelqu'un fut plus rapide qu'elle et attrapa la sucrerie juste avant qu'elle ne le fasse. Elle leva les yeux et vit le jeune garçon blond qu'elle avait bousculé à la gare. Il la regarda, un peu gêné, paya la douceur puis attrapa sa valise d'une main et l'entraîna avec lui en faisant demi-tour. Elle hésita pendant une seconde puis couru derrière lui.

- Tu n'as pas trouvé de compartiment où t'assoire ? Lui demanda-t-elle en regardant sa valise.

- À vrai dire, j'ai parcouru la moitié du train et pour l'instant, je n'ai trouvé que des compartiments pleins, lui répondit-il.

- Dans ce cas, tu peux venir dans le nôtre, proposa Rose. Nous ne sommes que deux alors nous avons toute la place nécessaire et même plus!

- Je veux bien, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

- Dans ce cas attend-moi, je reviens dans un instant.

Rose repartit vers le chariot, fit quelques achats et expliqua la situation à Amy. Les trois jeunes gens retournèrent dans le compartiment d'Amy et de Rose. Elles aidèrent le garçon à installer sa valise, puis ce fut le tour des présentations.

- Je m'appelle Amy Brooke et voici Rose, dit la brune en se tournant vers la rousse. Rose… ?

- Rose Weasley.

- Et je suis Scorpius Malefoy.

- Tu es le fils de Drago Malefoy ? Demanda Amy, stupéfaite.

- Euh, oui, en effet, répondit Scorpius, un peu surpris. Pourquoi ? Tu le connais ?

- Seulement de réputation, lui répondit-elle en secouant la tête, ses longs cheveux lisses l'accompagnant dans son mouvement.

Scorpius se tourna vers Rose.

- Et tu dois être la fille de Ron Weasley, lui dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Mon père m'a parlé de ton père.

- Et le miens m'a parlé du tiens, rétorqua calmement la jeune fille en soutenant son regard.

L'échange dura quelques secondes. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se décidèrent à détourner le regard. Finalement, Scorpius détacha ses yeux de ceux de Rose et sourit.

- Je crois savoir ce qu'il a dit, et je pense que tu te doutes de ce que l'on m'a raconté. Mais peu importe, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je préfère me forger ma propre opinion des personnes que je rencontre.

Rose sourit à cette déclaration inattendue. En entendant le garçon se présenter, elle avait eu quelques appréhensions, mes ses doutes venaient d'être réduit à néant par Scorpius lui-même. Son père l'avait pourtant mise en garde contre le fils de Drago Malefoy, mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait devant ses yeux, il ne l'effrayait pas, et elle songea qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de le haïr.

Sentant une petite tension entre ses co-voyageurs, Amy essaya de relancer la conversation sur un sujet différent.

- À votre avis, dans quelle maison pensez-vous être envoyé ? Lança-t-elle avec entrain.

L'effet se fit sentir tout de suite : l'atmosphère se détendit.

- J'espère bien aller à Griffondor, répondit Rose. C'était la maison de mes parents.

- Dans ce cas, dit Scorpius, j'irais certainement à Serpentard.

- Mon père était à Pouffsoufle et ma mère à Serdaigle, dit Amy. Vous pensez qu'ils créeront une cinquième maison juste pour moi ?

Les trois enfants éclatèrent de rire à cette idée.

- Mais non, rappelle-toi, tu es déjà chez Serdaigle, lui répondit Rose d'un air moqueur.

- Oh ! C'est vrai ! S'exclama Amy en éclatant de rire. Comment ais-je pu oublier ? J'y ai pourtant déjà passé un an…

Scorpius la regarda et son sourcil droit se releva, signe d'incompréhension. Rose sourit en voyant son air incrédule.

- Amy est en deuxième année à Poudlard, tenta-t-elle de lui expliquer en réprimant un fou rire.

- Dans ce cas, tu devrais porter une cravate de la couleur de ta maison, non ? Demanda-t-il d'un air sarcastique en se tournant vers Amy. Et puis à qui est-ce que tu veux faire croire ça ? Tu n'as pas l'air aussi vieille ! Vous me prenez vraiment pour un imbécile ?

Amy sourit et se retourna vers Rose.

- Ça ne marche pas avec lui. Dommage !

- Il faut croire qu'il est moins bête et naïf que le vendeur du magasin de chaudron !

- Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, dit Scorpius.

- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir, rétorqua Rose.

- Tout de même, je trouve ça assez déprimant, Soupira Amy. Sept ans d'étude pour, à la fin, gober n'importe quel mensonge stupide d'une première année... Dans quoi est-ce qu'on s'est lancé ?!

- Dans une grande aventure, tu verras ! Répondit Rose en souriant.

Elle était loin d'imaginer qu'elle était aussi proche de la vérité : sa première année n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Ils continuèrent de discuter ainsi pendant tout le reste du voyage. Parfois ils regardaient par la fenêtre en espérant apercevoir la gare, mais le Poudlard Express continuait sa route, sans aucune intention de s'arrêter.

Enfin, le sifflement de la locomotive se fit entendre et le train ralentit brusquement. Les deux jeunes filles et le garçon se précipitèrent à la fenêtre. Ils étaient arrivés à destination !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two is on !

Voila la suite des aventures de nos joyeux lurons !

J'ai réintroduit l'hymne de Poudlard parce que je l'aime bien et que je trouve dommage qu'il est été évincé des tomes 2 à 7.

Je cherchais un mot de passe alors j'ai tapé sur google le premier mot qui me passait par la tête (c'est à dire "papillon") et voila ! Attacus Atlas, un joli papillon nocturne et l'un des plus grands du monde ! (bah quoi ? Je me cultive ! Il n'est jamais trop tard...)

Ça me fait penser à la chanson _Les Papillons_ de Thomas Fersen (c'est pas ma faute, mon père écoutait ça en boucle quand j'étais gamine !) et la chanson _Butterfly_ de Jason Mraz (je l'adore, comme le reste de tous ses albums d'ailleurs) même si je n'ai pas vraiment compris le rapport avec les paroles... T.T" (no comment) Par curiosité j'ai fait une petite recherche et je me suis rendue compte qu'un nombre considérable de chanteurs ont fait une chanson appelé _Butterfly_ ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien raconter, tous, sur ces bestioles ??

Bah ! La vie est belle, les oiseaux chantent et les papillons virevoltent dans la lumière du crépuscule.

Et c'est sur ces belles paroles que je terminent ! (Quoi ? Y a plus personne ?! Oo)

Bonne lecture (à ceux qui restent) !

* * *

.

**Chapitre 2**

.

.

- On est arrivé !

- Il était temps, j'ai cru…

- Prends ma valise ! Je vais chercher…

- ON EST ARRIVÉ !

Le train s'anima brusquement ; c'était comme si l'on avait, tout à coup, ajouté le son. Des élèves couraient dans le couloir, riaient, certains même chantaient. À travers les cloisons, on percevait le bruit sourd des valises posées au sol dans les compartiments voisins, et les portes qui claquaient en s'ouvrant.

Amy, Rose et Scorpius qui regardaient avec émerveillement la gare de Pré-au-Lard furent brutalement ramenés à la réalité par toute cette agitation. Après les avoir posées à terre, ils empoignèrent leurs valises et ouvrirent la porte. Le couloir n'était pas chargé, aussi ils sortirent de leur compartiment en vérifiant derrière eux qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie la plus proche et descendirent sur le quai. La plupart des élèves semblaient savoir où aller car ils se dirigeaient tous dans la même direction en discutant et en traînant leurs bagages derrière eux. Certains marchaient tranquillement, regardant droit devant eux tandis que leurs valises les suivaient en lévitant à deux mètres du sol, manquant d'assommer plusieurs élèves. Une jeune fille de deuxième année aux cheveux noirs et ondulés plongea au sol en voyant une lourde valise rouge vif foncer sur elle. Ses amies éclatèrent de rire en la voyant à terre pendant que la valise rouge continuait son chemin, attaquant cette fois-ci un grand garçon brun qui se baissa, de justesse, pour l'éviter.

Rose, prise de panique, regarda ses deux nouveaux amis. Fallait-il suivre les autres élèves ? Une voix, dans son dos, qui lui était familière répondit à sa question muette.

- Les premières années, par ici !

Elle se retourna aussitôt pour se retrouver face à face avec…

- Hagrid ! S'exclama-t-elle. Comment vas-tu ?

- Moi ? À merveilles ! Alors Rose, prête pour ta première année ?

Rose lui adressa un grand sourire en guise de réponse. La peur qu'elle avait ressentie un court instant auparavant la quitta. Elle était rassurée de voir un visage connu.

La plupart des élèves avaient quitté le quai. Il ne restait plus que les élèves de première année qui se rapprochaient d'Hagrid d'un pas hésitant. Lorsque tout le monde fut rassemblé, Hagrid prit la parole :

- Pour commencer, bienvenue à tous ! Je suis Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des Clés et des Lieux à Poudlard, et c'est à moi que l'on a confié la mission de vous amener à l'école. Vérifiez que vous avez bien toutes vos affaires et suivez-moi.

Voyant qu'il n'allait pas dans la même direction qu'avaient pris tout les élèves plus âgés, une fille demanda :

- On ne suit pas les autres ?

Un silence se fit. Les élèves se tournèrent tous vers Hagrid. Apparemment, tout le monde se posait la question.

- Nous allons emprunter un chemin différent, mais vous allez voir, vous ne serez pas déçu !

Les enfants suivirent Hagrid à travers les arbres jusqu'à un lac. Il y eu plusieurs exclamations étouffées parmi les élèves. Les eaux noires et insondables du lac s'étendaient à perte de vue. Une douzaine de barques en bois étaient amarrées à un ponton.

- Six personnes par barques ! Annonça Hagrid. Ne les abîmez pas, elles sont nouvelles.

Sans un bruit, les élèves se répartirent dans les canots. Regardant autour d'elle, Rose remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de rame. Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, les bateaux démarrèrent la traversée du lac. Des « Woah ! » retentirent du groupe. Rose elle-même était impressionnée. Les barques glissaient silencieusement sur l'eau et semblaient savoir exactement où aller.

Rose se détendit et s'appuya sur le bord de la barque. Amy se tourna vers elle.

- Tu connais Hagrid ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est un ami de mes parents, il vient très souvent nous rendre visite. Je le connais depuis toujours.

- Ça nous fait un allié ! Fit Amy en clignant de l'œil.

- Il y a des animaux qui vivent dans le lac ? Demanda un garçon assis derrière elles, sur la même barque.

- De nombreuses créatures habitent en dessous de nous, répondit Hagrid d'une vois forte. L'habitant le plus connu est le calmar géant.

Soudainement, les élèves ne semblèrent plus si intéressés par les eaux sombres et se rassemblèrent vers le centre de leurs barques. Quelques-uns ressortirent aussitôt leurs mains de l'eau et les inspectèrent comme pour vérifier qu'il ne manquait rien.

La traversée se prolongea sans bruit. Lorsque le château apparu, les élèves de première année, bouleversés par tant de beauté, s'excitèrent. Deux garçons se levèrent en applaudissant à tout rompre et leur barque faillit se renverser. Ils s'assirent aussitôt en jetant des regards effrayés sur l'eau – visiblement, le calmar géant était toujours présent dans leurs esprits – avant de reporter leur attention sur ce qui avait failli les faire chavirer. Le paysage semblait irréel, un peu comme si l'on avait collé une photographie en arrière-plan. La silhouette de l'école se découpait dans le ciel bleu nuit. Derrière les fenêtres, les salles étaient illuminées. À la vue de ces lumières vacillantes, Rose songea qu'il s'agissait certainement de bougies. Et un nombre considérable de bougies à en croire l'intensité des lumières !

Après avoir accosté et vérifié que rien ni personne ne manquait à l'appel (plusieurs élèves comptèrent leurs doigts par simple précaution), ils empruntèrent un petit sentier qui les mena jusqu'à une grande porte massive en bois. Hagrid frappa à la porte de son énorme poing de la taille d'un ballon de basket. Rose eut soudainement l'impression que le sol s'était mis à trembler. Pendant quelques minutes, rien ne se passa. Puis, lentement, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement particulièrement douloureux.

- Il devient impératif d'huiler cette porte, Hagrid !

Un sorcier d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux noirs et portant une cape grise se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Il portait, collé contre lui, un rouleau de parchemin.

- J'en toucherais un mot avec Rusard dès que je le verrais, professeur.

- Je vous remercie. Vous pouvez aller dans la grande salle, je prends le relais.

Hagrid regarda Rose, ses lèvres formèrent les mots « bonne chance », et il s'éloigna en sifflotant.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard ! Annonça le sorcier à la cape grise en souriant. Je suis le professeur Vector, directeur adjoint de l'école. J'occupe également la fonction de professeur d'Arithmancie qui n'est pas étudiée en première année donc vous n'aurez pas cours avec moi. Toutefois, je tiens à vous préciser que rien ne reste jamais très secret dans cette école…

Ses yeux bleus étincelèrent. « Il est plus strict qu'il n'en a l'air » pensa Rose. « Si je fais quoi que ce soit de mal, même si ce n'est pas dans son cours, il en sera de toute façon au courant. Il va falloir faire attention».

- Je vais maintenant vous amener devant la porte de la Grande Salle où sera effectuée la Cérémonie de la Répartition. Je vais vous demander de bien vouloir me suivre.

Il obliqua vers le bout du couloir, les nouveaux élèves derrière lui, monta des escaliers et s'arrêta devant une grande porte à deux battants. Une fois que tous les nouveaux élèves furent rassemblés, le professeur Vector leur dit d'attendre là pendant qu'il allait vérifier que tout était prêt pour la Cérémonie de la Répartition. Les élèves, silencieux jusqu'ici, se mirent alors à parler tous en même temps. Rose prit le temps de les regarder de plus près. Elle chercha un visage connu, mais n'en trouva pas.

- C'est le grand moment ! Souffla Amy. Avec un peu de chance, on sera tous les trois ensemble…

- Je n'y crois pas trop, dit Scorpius d'un ton amer.

Rose détourna le regard des autres élèves.

- Je pensais qu'on serait plus nombreux que ça. Il y a si peu de sorciers que ça en Grande-Bretagne ? Ça m'étonnerait.

- Les autres vont peut-être dans d'autres écoles, suggéra Amy. Mais c'est vrai que je connais plusieurs sorciers de notre âge et ils ne sont pas là. Je leur poserais la question la prochaine fois que je les verrais.

BAM !

Tous sursautèrent d'un coup. La porte venait de s'ouvrir et le professeur Vector se tenait dans l'embrasure. Il leur fit signe de venir. Rose échangea un regard avec ses amis avant d'avancer.

- Quand faut y aller…

Dans un silence de plomb, les nouveaux élèves traversèrent la Grande Salle. Rose remarqua que quelques élèves s'étaient levés pour les voir. Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers eux. Elle sentit une contraction à l'estomac. Elle voulue s'arrêter de marcher, mais ses jambes avançaient toutes seules et la menaient, contre son grès, devant un petit tabouret en bois sur lequel était posé un chapeau de sorcier noir, passablement éliminé.

« Quel âge a-t-il ? » Se demanda Rose.

- Je n'serais pas étonné qu'il ait plus de cent ans ! Dit le garçon à sa droite en lui souriant.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait pensé à voix haute.

- Disons plutôt mille ! Lui répondit-elle en souriant à son tour.

Elle se sentit un peu mieux, le sourire de ce garçon l'avait apaisé.

Pendant un instant qui lui parut interminable, il ne se passa rien. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur le chapeau. « On dirait qu'il s'agit d'une bombe sur le point d'exploser à n'importe quel instant ! ». Elle entendit les autres élèves de première année s'agiter dans son dos. Elle-même commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle fixa son regard sur le chapeau et se sentit prête à craquer.

- Umpf !

Elle retint de justesse une exclamation de surprise. Le chapeau venait de bouger. Sa pointe, qui, il y a un instant encore, pendait lamentablement à côté d'un pied du tabouret, était en train de se relever lentement, jusqu'à être parfaitement droite.

- Il va se mettre à chanter ! S'exclama une fille assise à une table, non loin d'elle.

Et, en effet, le chapeau se mit à chanter :

_De nombreux siècles auparavant,_

_Les quatre grands sorciers de ce temps_

_S'unir, pour, après réflexion,_

_Créer ce lieu d'érudition..._

Rose profita du fait que l'attention de tout le monde était attirée par le chapeau pour dévisager les personnes présentes. La table des professeurs était placée juste devant elle, et elle n'eut qu'à lever la tête pour les observer. La directrice, le professeur McGonnagall, était assise au milieu dans un grand fauteuil. Elle portait une grande robe d'un rouge écarlate et les lumières des milliers de bougies qui lévitaient dans les airs se reflétaient sur les verres de ses lunettes. Rose leva la tête pour admirer la magnificence de la salle. Elle eu le souffle coupé par le faux plafond dont sa mère lui avait tant parlé. Dans le ciel magique noir comme de l'encre brillaient une multitude d'étoiles. Elle repéra des constellations qu'elle connaissait. Un coup de coude la fit revenir à la réalité. Amy, postée à sa gauche, désigna le chapeau du regard. La chanson était en train de se terminer.

…_Et c'est à moi qu'ils ont confié_

_Le choix de votre destinée._

_Effacez vite vos airs inquiets,_

_Le Choixpeau ne se trompe jamais !_

Une fois la chanson finie, tout le monde applaudit. Le professeur Vector prit alors la parole :

- Je vais vous appeler un par un. Lorsque vous entendrez votre nom, vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret et vous poserez le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Vous serez alors répartis dans les différentes maisons.

Il déroula le rouleau de parchemin qu'il tenait dans les bras.

- Adams, Craig !

Le garçon avec qui elle avait plaisanté sur l'âge du Choixpeau avança jusqu'au tabouret sur lequel il s'assit, et posa le chapeau sur sa tête.

- SERDAIGLE !

Une table entière se leva pour acclamer le garçon. Celui-ci reposa le Choixpeau sur le tabouret et alla s'asseoir près d'eux. Se rendant compte que les élèves étaient appelés par ordre alphabétique, Rose se détendit. Elle serait certainement la dernière à passer.

Une fille et deux autres garçons furent appelés.

- Brooke, Amy !

En entendant un nom qu'elle connaissait, Rose releva subitement la tête. Elle se tourna vers Amy qui semblait pétrifié sur place et la poussa un peu en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Lorsque Amy eut placé le Choixpeau sur sa tête, celui-ci annonça :

- GRIFFONDOR !

Amy sourit largement et se dirigea vers la table des griffondors qui venait de s'animer. En son for intérieur, Rose se dit qu'elle avait de la chance. Elle espérait de toutes ses forces aller elle aussi à Griffondor.

La Répartition se poursuivit et le groupe des première année diminua petit à petit.

- Malefoy, Scorpius !

Le jeune garçon blond avança jusqu'au tabouret.

- SERPENTARD ! Lança le Choixpeau, après quelques instants de réflexion.

Rose regarda son ami s'éloigner d'elle tandis que les serpentards, ravis, accueillaient le nouvel élève en criant. Il lui sembla si loin qu'une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais elle les refoula. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'en faire pour ça ! Elle n'allait pas perdre un ami pour la seule raison d'avoir été réparti dans une maison différente ! Car même si elle n'était sûre de rien, il tenait tout de même de la certitude qu'elle ne serait pas envoyée à Serpentard. Le sourire que lui adressa Scorpius une fois qu'il fut assis la tranquillisa complètement.

Après une longue attente, Rose se retrouva seule dans la file des nouveaux. Lorsque le directeur adjoint prononça son nom, elle marcha d'un pas décidé vers le tabouret et plaça le chapeau sur son crâne. Pendant une demi-seconde, elle crut que son cœur s'était arrêté, puis…

- GRIFFONDOR !

Elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite ; c'est en voyant Amy se lever avec les autres élèves assis à sa table qu'elle comprit. Remplie de bonheur elle couru vers eux et s'assit à la table, à côté d'Amy.

- J'ai bien fait de te garder une place ! Cria celle-ci à l'adresse de son amie.

- Heureusement que c'est enfin fini ! Dit Rose.

- On aura au moins appris quelque chose !

- Comment ça ?

- Pouffsoufle plus Serdaigle égale Griffondor !

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

- Dommage pour ta cinquième maison.

- Bah ! Je m'en remettrais !

Elles se turent en voyant le professeur McGonnagall se lever.

- Je souhaite la bienvenue à tous les nouveaux élèves. J'en profite également pour leur faire remarquer que l'école obéit à un règlement très strict qu'ils pourront consulter devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Il est constitué d'un certain nombre d'interdictions toutes aussi importantes les unes que les autres, telles que l'interdiction d'aller dans la forêt qui borde le parc de l'é maintenant, bon appétit !

À ces mots, les plats d'or se remplirent. Rose versa tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité d'elle dans son assiette et commença à manger. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point elle avait faim. Apercevant Scorpius assis à la table des serpentards, elle lui fit un signe de la main auquel il répondit, avant de se tourner vers le garçon à côté de lui pour lui parler.

- J'ai peur que toute cette histoire nous éloigne de lui, confia-t-elle à Amy.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est quelqu'un de bien et puis on aura cours avec lui dans certaines matières. Ce n'est pas comme si on se retrouvait dans des écoles différentes !

La conversation s'orienta ensuite sur les différents cours à venir. Un élève de troisième année leur fit passer leurs emplois du temps.

- Tu as plus de cours que moi, fit remarquer Rose. C'est normal que tu aies runes et pas moi ?

- Oui. Mes parents sont de grands chercheurs, ils étudient des runes dans de nombreux pays. Ce sont un peu des archéologues de notre monde. En tout cas, je voyage avec eux depuis que je suis née et ils m'ont appris beaucoup de choses concernant les runes. C'est une véritable passion pour moi ! Ils se sont entretenus avec McGonnagall, la directrice, et ils ont réussi à obtenir que je puisse assister aux cours. Une sorte d'option en somme !

- Woah ! Là tu m'impressionnes !

- Tiens, regarde ! On a potion, enchantement et défense contre les forces du mal avec les serpentards. Et même botanique une fois sur deux ! On va avoir largement l'occasion de passer du temps avec Scorpius.

Une fois le festin terminé, la directrice demanda aux préfets de conduire les nouveaux élèves dans les dortoirs, et souhaita une bonne nuit à tout le monde. Une partie des élèves protestèrent. Rose crût entendre les mots « hymne de poudlard ». McGonnagall essaya d'argumenter, mais les élèves ne voulurent rien entendre et s'indignèrent de plus belle. Finalement, vaincu, le professeur se rassit. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit apparaître des paroles et toute l'école se mit à chanter :

_Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,_

_Apprend-nous ce qu'il faut savoir…_

- Je ne savais pas que Poudlard avait un hymne ! dit Rose à un garçon brun de quatrième année assis à côté d'elle.

- Il a été oublié pendant quelque temps, lui expliqua-t-il. Depuis que Dumbledore est mort. C'est lui qui l'appréciait le plus. Les autres professeurs n'étaient pas aussi enthousiastes. Depuis deux ans, on se bat pour le réintégrer à la Cérémonie de Répartition.

Lorsque tout le monde eut fini de chanter, les élèves se levèrent et sortirent de la salle. Un garçon très grand aux cheveux bouclés cria :

- Les élèves de première année de Griffondor, approchez-vous !

Un insigne de préfet brillait sur son torse. Les nouveaux élèves se rassemblèrent autour de lui.

- Je m'appelle Ian Bowen et je suis l'un des deux préfets de Griffondor. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, moi ou mon homologue féminin. Il s'agit d'Elena Davies. Maintenant suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à notre salle commune.

Il sortit da la salle et les guida à travers le château. Rose essaya de mémoriser le chemin, mais au bout du troisième escalier et de la cinquième intersection, elle fut complètement perdue. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant un portrait immense d'une femme tout aussi immense. Lorsqu'elle les vit, elle demanda, d'une voix grave :

- Le mot de passe ?

- Attacus Atlas ! Répondit Bowen.

Le tableau pivota, laissant apparaître un trou béant dans le mur. Ils se faufilèrent un à un à l'intérieur. Le préfet montra la salle commune et les dortoirs aux élèves. Amy et Rose se dirigèrent dans le dortoir des filles où elles trouvèrent leurs valises. Elles rangèrent leurs affaires dans les armoires, se mirent en pyjama et se glissèrent dans leurs draps. Trois autres filles entrèrent. Elles se présentèrent rapidement, mais toutes étaient beaucoup trop fatiguées pour discuter et elles s'endormirent rapidement.


	3. Chapter 3

Amis du soir, bonsoir !

(...)

Pour les deux personnes qui ne se sont pas (encore) enfuies, je tiens à préciser que je n'ai absolument rien contre les marguerites. Je trouve que ce sont de jolies fleurs (contrairement aux pissenlits que je trouve moches et surtout jaunes).

Je ne vais pas vous expliquer comment j'invente les noms et les formules mais tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que je passe un temps fou à faire des recherches ! (j'emmerde les chiens, wikipédia est le meilleur ami de l'homme) J'ai appris pleins de choses, en particulier sur les runes, et je dois dire que c'est absolument passionnant !

Si vous êtes intéressé et que vous voulez en savoir plus, rien que sur internet les informations ne manquent pas ! Et c'est vérifiée à 80 pourcent (j'ai ajouté une marge d'erreur, on ne sait jamais), contrairement à mes conneries 100 pourcent issues de mon imagination (soi-disant) fertile.

Have a great read !

* * *

.

**Chapitre 3**

.

.

Le lendemain, les élèves de première année n'eurent pas le loisir d'explorer l'école puisque les cours commencèrent d'emblée. Et pourtant, ils en auraient bien eu besoin. Les professeurs du premier cours de la journée, au comble de l'exaspération, virent les élèves arriver presque au compte-goutte. L'excuse était toujours la même : ils se perdaient dans l'immensité de Poudlard. Finalement, le professeur Vector ordonna aux fantômes de mener les élèves dans les salles de cours. Les élèves, de leur côté, prenaient tout ça plutôt bien. Même si arriver en retard à leur premier cours était très embarrassant, en tentant de le rejoindre, ils faisaient connaissance. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui rapproche davantage plusieurs personnes que de partager les mêmes ennuis ?

Ainsi, Rose et Amy, en arrivant dix minutes en retard au cours de métamorphose, se dirent qu'elle n'avait pas tout perdu. Au moins, elles avaient appris à mieux connaître leurs trois camarades de chambre.

- Entrez et asseyez-vous rapidement mesdemoiselles, leur dit le professeur lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la salle.

Elles prirent place sur les seules chaises libres, situées juste en face du bureau professoral.

- Je disais donc, avant que ces demoiselles fassent intrusion, que la métamorphose n'est pas un sujet à prendre à légère. Il demande énormément de travail, rare sont les sorciers naturellement doués. Notre directrice, le professeur McGonnagall, compte parmi eux. J'ai été son élève, et maintenant, c'est à mon tour de vous enseigner ce qu'elle m'a appris. Mon nom doit être sur votre emploi du temps ; je suis le professeur Hannah Abbot.

Sur ce, elle leur demanda d'ouvrir leur livre et de lire le premier chapitre. Jusqu'ici c'était facile, mais lorsqu'elle demanda aux élèves de sortir leurs baguettes et de transformer la gomme bleue électrique, qu'elle leur distribua, en marguerite, la difficulté de la matière se fit sentir et les sourires s'effacèrent très rapidement.

- Et ben ! On n'est pas là pour rigoler ! C'est le premier cours et on a déjà des devoirs ! Se plaignit Amy en sortant de la salle.

Guidés par Nick quasi-sans-tête, les nouveaux élèves de Griffondor poursuivirent les cours de la journée. Le fantôme, au départ ravi de les aider, était de plus en plus agacé au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait et que le nombre d'élèves qui venaient le voir pour des explications à propos de son surnom croissait. La réaction d'une élève du nom d'Ava Jones le vexa particulièrement. La pauvre jeune fille venait d'une famille de moldus et n'avait jamais vu de fantôme auparavant. À la vue de Nick, elle poussa un cri perçant. Lorsqu'elle se remit enfin de ses émotions, elle suivi les autres élèves en cours d'histoire de la magie et fit une véritable crise de panique à la vue du professeur Binns. Apparemment, la perspective d'avoir cours avec un fantôme avait produit en elle un choc et l'on dû la conduire d'urgence à l'infirmerie.

Les autres cours se passèrent bien mieux. Rose et Amy retrouvèrent Scorpius devant la salle d'enchantement.

- J'ai entendu dire que le cours ne va pas être très intéressant, leur dit-il.

- Ce ne sera jamais pire que la métamorphose ! Répliqua Amy avec humeur. Non mais sérieusement, à quoi ça peut bien nous servir de savoir changer une gomme en marguerite ?

- Ce n'était pas si mal…

- Parles pour toi, Rose ! Tu dis ça parce que toi tu as réussi ! Ce n'est pas toi qui vas devoir t'entraîner pendant des heures pour que cette fichue gomme devienne enfin une fleur ! Je vous ai déjà dit que je détestais les marguerites ?

Sur ce, Amy empoigna son sac qu'elle avait posé par terre, entra dans la salle et alla s'assoire à une place libre au deuxième rang. Elle posa la gomme bleue sur son pupitre, sortie sa baguette qu'elle pointa dessus et dit « Muto Floris ! ». Comme rien ne se produisit, elle réessaya encore, et encore... Sa voix devenait de plus en plus désespérée au fur et à mesure que ses tentatives restaient vaines. Scorpius et Rose se regardèrent et allèrent s'assoire près d'elle tout en s'efforçant de ne pas rire.

- Mais, bon sang, tu vas changer devenir une marguerite, oui ?! S'énerva Amy.

- Tremble misérable gomme, Amy est en colère ! Pouffa Scorpius.

Se rendant compte du ridicule de la situation, Amy se mit à rire avec ses deux amis et rangea la gomme dans son sac.

- Pendant que vous vous acharniez à lancer des sorts à une gomme, j'ai appris à transformer l'eau en vin. Pour l'instant je n'ai que la couleur, mais le goût suivra, vous verrez.

- Tu as eu cours de potion ?

- Non, histoire de la magie ! Mais on s'ennuyait tellement… En potion on a juste pris des notes sur certains ingrédients.

Rose et Amy lui racontèrent l'anecdote d'Ava Jones, la jeune fille qui avait dû être transporté à l'infirmerie. Deux garçons de Serdaigle assis devant eux se retournèrent pour entendre l'histoire qui se répandit comme une traînée de poudre dans toute la salle. Tout le monde ne parlait que de ça lorsque le professeur Flitwick entra. Quand il réussit enfin à imposer le silence, et après s'être présenté, il expliqua l'exercice : faire apparaître des fleurs. « des marguerites » précisa-t-il. Rose et Scorpius éclatèrent de rire devant l'expression horrifiée d'Amy.

- C'en est trop ! Maugréa-t-elle. Après ce cours, je rentre chez moi par le premier train.

Heureusement, le sortilège était très simple à pratiquer et sa mauvaise humeur disparue. Elle commençait même à aimer les marguerites. Enfin, presque… !

Le cours terminé, les élèves de Griffondor et de Serpentard se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers la serre numéro un où devait avoir lieu leur prochain cours commun. En discutant avec une élève de Griffondor, ils apprirent que le professeur Abbot était la directrice la maison Pouffsoufle.

- Les pauvres ! Murmura Amy.

- Le directeur de Serpentard c'est Dimitrov, le professeur de potion, leur appris Scorpius. Il nous a parlé pendant vingt minutes de la grandeur des serpentards…

- Et nous, c'est qui ? Demanda Rose.

- Ward ; il enseigne les runes. Et le directeur des serdaigles, c'est Vector !

- Le directeur adjoint ?

- Lui-même !

Ils s'arrêtèrent de discuter en constatant qu'ils étaient arrivé devant la serre. Un homme joufflu avança d'un pas peu assuré.

- Tout le monde est là ?

Un murmure d'approbation se fit entendre. Le professeur hocha la tête, ouvrit la porte de la serre et les invita à entrer. À l'intérieur de la serre, une longue table était placée au milieu. Une vingtaine de pots en terre étaient disposés dessus. Tout autours, des plantes grimpantes s'échappaient de leurs pots pour aller s'enrouler sur les poteaux métalliques qui formaient l'ossature de la serre. Le professeur se plaça en bout de table et demanda à chaque élève de se placer devant un pot en terre.

- Je suis le professeur Londubat et j'enseigne la botanique. Vous avez devant vous des Leucathem. Cette plante donne des fleurs qui ont une propriété curative, mais pour cela, il faut les cueillir avec beaucoup de rigueur. Pendant les trois prochains cours, vous allez apprendre à vous en occuper, à les couper comme il faut et à ne pas les confondre avec une autre fleur à laquelle elles sont presque similaires : les marguerites.

Scorpius réprima un fou rire et Rose fronça les sourcils tandis qu'Amy, à côté, se frappait la tête contre le poteau le plus proche.

- Chacun votre tour, vous allez prendre un petit arrosoir et le remplir à moitié de cette potion à base d'épine d'hérisson et de poudre de quartz (il montra un tonneau en bois placé au fond de la serre) qui va faire office d'engrais.

Pendant que les élèves s'affairaient avec les petits arrosoirs jaunes, le professeur s'approcha de Rose :

- Vous êtes Rose Weasley, n'est-ce pas ?

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il ajouta en souriant :

- Mes amitiés à vos parents.

Un bruit les fit se retourner : une élève venait de renverser son arrosoir sur un garçon blond. Voyant leurs mains se couvrirent de plaques rouges, les deux élèves se mirent à pousser des cris. D'après l'expression de leur visage, ça semblait extrêmement douloureux. Ils avaient tous les deux les larmes aux yeux. Londubat profita du fait qu'un élève de cinquième année passait devant la serre pour lui demander de les accompagner jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

- On devrait parier sur le nombre d'élèves qui finira à l'infirmerie avant la fin de la journée ! Lança un garçon de Serpentard.

Ses amis sourirent d'un air goguenard et, ni une, ni deux, ils vidèrent leurs arrosoirs sur la fille de Griffondor la plus proche.

- De vrais crétins… Commenta Amy en les regardant se faire punir par Londubat qui leur attribua une retenue à chacun et dix points en moins à Serpentard. Ils n'ont pas volé ce qui leur arrive !

Rose et Scorpius approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. Une heure plus tard, ils rangèrent les notes qu'ils avaient prises durant le cours et retournèrent au château pour prendre leur déjeuner. Alors qu'ils tournèrent à l'angle d'un couloir, un vase en verre vint s'écraser à deux mètres d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Mais Scorpius n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Une chose non identifiée fonça sur eux à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon, provoquant une grande bourrasque. Elle s'arrêta juste au-dessus d'eux, et les trois enfants purent voir de quoi il s'agissait. Un petit homme planait à quatre mètre au-dessus du sol et les regardait, un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes puis…

- Des nouveaux ! S'exclama le petit homme d'un air réjoui.

Et, avant qu'ils puissent faire un mouvement, il leur balança au visage tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Amy, Rose et Scorpius prirent aussitôt leurs jambes à leur cou. Ils s'enfuirent le plus vite et le plus loin possible de l'esprit frappeur qui criait à tue-tête « Des nouveaux ! Des nouveaux ! ». Lorsqu'ils furent sûrs de l'avoir semé, les trois amis s'arrêtèrent.

- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Rose en regardant autours d'elle.

- C'est pas vrai ! Dire que l'on était à deux pas de la Grande Salle et maintenant nous voilà perdu !

- Au moins on lui aura échappé ! Fit remarquer Scorpius. C'était qui ce type ?

En entendant du bruit, ils crurent que l'esprit revenait et se jetèrent à corps perdu dans le placard le plus proche. La voix se rapprochait :

- … McGonnagall ne se doute de rien.

- Tu en es sûr ? Demanda une deuxième voix, plus aiguë que la première.

- Certains.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent devant le placard. Ils se mirent à chuchoter sans se douter que trois élève de première année ne perdaient pas une miette de leur conversation. La première voix repris :

- L'événement aura lieu en mars. Ce sera le moment parfait pour faire l'échange. Pour l'instant, le coffret est en sécurité à Poudlard, mais quand il viendra ici, on le lui donnera et le plan pourra s'effectuer sans danger. Le ministère sera à nous avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

Le deuxième homme ricana et ils s'éloignèrent. Scorpius entrouvrit sans bruit la porte du placard et ils purent apercevoir l'homme à la voix grave. Il était grand, les épaules carrées et les cheveux châtain clair. Sa cape verte foncée volait derrière lui. Une fois que les deux hommes eurent tourné le coin du couloir, les trois élèves se regardèrent. Rose fut la première à rompre le silence.

- Ils veulent prendre le ministère… Souffla-t-elle, abasourdie par cette découverte. Et ils n'avaient pas l'air de plaisanter !

- Il doit certainement y avoir une arme dans ce coffret pour qu'il soit aussi important, fit observer Scorpius.

- L'arme qui va leur permettre de renverser le ministère ! Compléta Amy.

- Il faut que l'on découvre qui est cet homme, déclara aussitôt Rose. Mais avant, on devrait plutôt découvrir où se trouve la Grande Salle si on veut avoir une chance de remplir nos estomacs.

Cela leur sembla la chose la plus vraisemblable à faire sur le moment et ils se dirigèrent vers un bout du couloir. Le trajet se poursuivit dans le silence. Ils demandèrent à un fantôme de les les guider, ce qu'il fit après s'être renseigné sur la destination. Arrivés à la porte, ils se séparèrent pour aller manger, les griffondors d'un côté et le serpentard de l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ensuite ? Demanda Rose à Lyra Vens, une des filles avec qui elle partageait le dortoir.

- Défense contre les forces du mal, répondit celle-ci en consultant son emploi du temps. Des élèves de troisième année m'ont dit que c'était un poste maudit mais je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi…

- À ce qu'il paraît, raconta Peter Waldon, un garçon brun aux paupières lourdes, aucun professeur ne dure plus d'un an !

- Ça promet ! Soupira Rose.

Ils se levèrent et suivirent Nick quasi-sans-tête vers la salle de classe en imaginant des raisons de plus en plus farfelues aux disparitions des anciens professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle, ils s'étaient finalement accordés sur le fait qu'une coalition entre les différentes forces maléfiques du monde entier avait décidé d'agir en éliminant tous ceux susceptibles de les anéantir. Seul Terrence Hall, un garçon aux cheveux châtains et à l'air joyeux, persistait à croire qu'un tueur en série était obsédé par les professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal, souffrant d'un quelconque complexe lié à l'un d'eux, alors que Sasha Phillips était convaincu que c'était l'œuvre des Ronflaks Cornus, bien qu'elle n'ait clairement aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait bien être. La conversation s'orienta ensuite sur les Ronflaks Cornus.

Les nouveaux élèves de Griffondor s'installèrent dans la salle vide ; ils étaient les premiers arrivés. Scorpius et le reste des élèves de Serpentard arrivèrent peu après, suivis de près par les élèves de Pouffsoufle et de Serdaigle. Bientôt, toute la classe ne parlait plus que des Ronflaks Cornus. Scorpius, qui s'était installé à côté de Rose et d'Amy à la place qu'elles lui avaient gardée, se montrait très sceptique quant à l'existence de ces créatures.

Tout à coup le silence se fit : le professeur venait de faire irruption dans la salle.

SHBAAAM !

Les trois trousses d'Amy, de Rose et de Scorpius s'écrasèrent au sol. Tout le monde se tourna vers eux, mais ils ne se baissèrent pas pour ramasser leurs affaires, trop stupéfaits par ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Le professeur et l'inconnu au complot ne faisaient qu'un!

- Uhum !

En l'entendant s'éclaircir la gorge et en voyant son regard interrogateur, les trois amis disparurent sous la table pour récupérer leurs plumes éparpillées au sol. Ils se rassirent, et, profitant que le professeur s'était retourné pour enlever sa cape verte, se lancèrent des regards significatifs. Le professeur se retourna et regarda les élèves.

- Bonjour à tous. Je suis le professeur Powell, Eros Powell, et je vais vous enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal. Sachez que le mal est partout (Rose sourit intérieurement « tu peux parler » songea-t-elle) et que ce que vous apprendrez dans cette classe vous sauvera la vie un jour. Je vous demande donc d'être très attentif en cours.

Il avait réussi à capter l'attention de tous les élèves, tous étaient scotchés à ses lèvres.

- Sortez vos livres et lisez le prologue, poursuivit-il. Je vous préviens tout de suite qu'il n'y aura pas de travaux pratiques avant le deuxième trimestre.

Des protestations s'élevèrent, mais il les fit taire en levant le bras. Terrence leva la main.

- Oui, monsieur… ?

- Terrence Hall. Comment allons nous nous défendre contre les dangers qui, vous venez de le dire, sont très nombreux, sans connaître de sorts ?

- Monsieur Hall, il est important d'être renseigné sur ces dangers avant tout. Que comptez-vous faire pendant le premier trimestre pour vous faire attaquer ?

- Rien, monsieur ! Répondit précipitamment Terrence.

Pendant la suite du cours, ils prirent des notes sur les Embudus, des sortes de chauves-souris géantes capables de paralyser les hommes afin de pouvoir les vider de leur sang.

- Charmantes créatures ! Murmura Peter, provoquant des rires parmi les griffondors.

- Je vous demande d'avancer en lisant la suite du chapitre sur les créatures nocturnes et de faire un résumé du cours d'aujourd'hui pour la prochaine fois, dit Powell.

Rose rangea ses affaires et suivit les autres élèves hors de la salle. Scorpius parti de son côté en cours de métamorphose. De leur côté, les griffondors allèrent dans les cachots avec les serdaigles pour assister à leur cours de potion. Elle était tellement préoccupée par la conversation qu'ils avaient surprise et par le professeur Powell qu'elle n'écouta qu'à moitié le professeur Dimitrov et prit des notes sans prêter attention à ce qu'elle écrivait. Elle resta dans ses pensées même quand Dimitrov énuméra la quantité impressionnant de devoir qu'il leur demandait pour le prochain cours. Elle fut la seule à sortir du cours sans s'en plaindre.

Elle se sépara d'Amy qui allait à son premier cours de runes et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où elle devait retrouver Scorpius.En chemin elle rencontra Ian Bowen. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle lança :

- J'ai eu cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec Powell. Il a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait…

- Ah, oui ! En fait, c'est en partie parce que c'est un ancien Oubliator, lui appris Bowen.

- Un Oubliator ?

- C'est le nom donné aux membres de la Brigade de Réparation des Accidents de Sorcellerie. Ils travaillent en collaboration avec le service des usages abusifs de la magie pour le compte du Ministère. Leur rôle est, entre autres, de faire oublier des phénomènes magiques dont des moldus auraient été témoins par mégarde, en utilisant le sortilège d'Amnésie.

« Ainsi, il travaillait pour le ministère. Et maintenant il veut en prendre le contrôle… » Pensa Rose. Elle alla s'assoire à la table où s'était installé Scorpius. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre au fond de la bibliothèque et lui raconta ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

- Ce qui me tracasse le plus, chuchota Scorpius, c'est qu'il a dit qu'il donnerait le coffret à quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne serait donc pas le cerveau de l'affaire…

- Oui, j'y ai pensé aussi. À part l'homme que l'on a vu avec lui, il a des complices au sein du ministère. Et cet événement, tu sais de quoi il parlait ?

- Non, aucune idée…

Ils décidèrent de se concentrer plutôt sur le devoir et lorsque Amy les rejoint, ils étaient tous les deux plongés dans _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger_, au chapitre des créatures nocturnes. Rose leva la tête en la voyant s'approcher.

- Alors, comment c'était les runes ?

- C'était absolument génial ! On a commencé à étudier la période antique. C'est incroyable ! Dire que les moldus et une bonne partie des sorciers pensent que les runes ne sont apparues qu'au deuxième siècle ! Le professeur Ward nous a fait tout un cours passionnant sur la Moinè !

- Tu sais de quoi elle parle ? Demanda Rose à Scorpius d'un ton sarcastique.

- Aucune idée, répondit celui-ci sur le même ton. Je n'en suis qu'en première année, rappelle-toi !

- C'est l'origine des runes, bande d'ignare ! Lança Amy avant de s'assoire. Comme la koinè, c'est une forme de grec ancien. Sauf que les runes en sont issues et…

- Stop ! La coupa Scorpius. Je ne comprends rien et ça m'énerve ! Tu ne veux pas plutôt parler d'un truc que tout le monde comprend comme les Embudus, par exemple ?

- Ces horribles bestioles… Dit Amy en frissonnant. Vous avez déjà fait votre résumé ?

- Fini !

- Fini !

- Je vois, soupira Amy. Merci pour votre aide.

Elle sorti un parchemin, un plume et une bouteille d'encre. Avec précaution, elle dévissa le bouchon de la bouteille, trempa sa plume dans l'encre noire et, après avoir relu ses notes, commença à écrire.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Rose prit son sac sur l'une des chaises la salle commune de Griffondor. Elle lança un regard dans la salle, sourit, et monta se coucher. Amy, installée à une table, tentait désespérément de métamorphoser une gomme bleue en marguerite…


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous !

Pas de _bla bla_ inutile et stupide :

place à l'histoire !

* * *

.

**Chapitre 4**

.

.

Le mois de Septembre se termina sans événement particulier. Les cours se succédaient et les élèves de première année commençaient à s'habituer au rythme de vie de Poudlard.

Octobre apporta un changement brusque de température – elle chuta de sept degrés en deux jours seulement ! – et une excitation sans précédent pour ce qui était le moment le plus attendu, à savoir le premier match de quidditch de la saison (Pouffsoufle contre Serdaigle). Partout dans l'école, les élèves ne parlaient que de ça, et en moins d'une semaine les nouveaux élèves connaissaient déjà tous les joueurs des différentes maisons. Des élèves de troisième année avaient ouvert un marché noir de vente de photos dédicacées des joueurs les plus populaires et organisaient des paris sur le résultat du match.

La veille du « jour J », il régnait dans le château une sorte d'allégresse générale, mais ce ne fut rien comparé au lendemain ! Les élèves chantaient dans les couloirs des chansons d'encouragements destinées aux deux équipes et ils avaient accroché des drapeaux sur presque tous les murs.

Rose, Scorpius et Amy ne se concentrèrent sur aucun cours de la journée tant ils brûlaient d'impatience. Quand, enfin, le dernier cours toucha à sa fin, ils se précipitèrent dans leurs dortoirs pour poser leurs sacs et sortirent de l'école pour se diriger avec enthousiasme vers le stade. Ils montèrent l'escalier jusqu'aux rangs les plus hauts des tribunes. Rose remarqua que la très grande majorité des élèves s'étaient répartis par maison. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Scorpius qui semblait hésiter à les suivre. Il regardait d'un air absent un groupe de serpentards de première année qui étaient assis quelques rangs plus bas. Finalement, il détourna le regard et alla s'assoire avec Rose et Amy. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lyra, Sasha, Terrence et Peter vinrent les rejoindre. Peter agitait un petit drapeau aux couleurs de Serdaigle.

- Mon frère est batteur dans l'équipe, expliqua-t-il.

Rose se tourna vers Sasha et Lyra :

- Jill n'est pas avec vous ?

- Elle est allée chercher un livre à la bibliothèque. Elle ne devrait pas tarder.

Effectivement, une jeune fille brune coiffée à la garçonne se dirigeait vers eux. Rose en profita pour la présenter à Scorpius :

- Jill partage le même dortoir qu'Amy et moi, ainsi que Lyra et Sasha, que tu connais déjà.

- Tu es à Serpentard, non ? Demanda Jill d'un air un peu soupçonneux.

- Oui, en effet.

Jill plissa les yeux, mais ne dit rien. Elle se tourna vers Sasha et engagea la conversation. Peter, Terrence, Lyra et Scorpius se chamaillaient à propos du dernier match en date de l'équipe d'Angleterre, et Amy était plongée dans un livre sur les runes.

Il restait une demi-heure avant le début du match Poufsouffle/Serdaigle. Rose regarda les tribunes se remplir peu à peu. Elle avait hâte que le match commence. Son premier match à Poudlard ! Son père lui en avait tellement parlé qu'elle en avait rêvé pendant des années. « Je n'arrive pas croire que j'y suis ! » pensa-t-elle en frissonnant d'excitation. Elle avait regardé avec envie les photos de son père et de son meilleur ami lorsqu'ils faisaient partie de l'équipe de quidditch de Griffondor. Au grand désespoir de sa mère que le sport exaspérait, son père lui avait appris à jouer. Elle ne se défendait pas trop mal en tant que poursuiveur, mais elle préférait regarder les autres jouer. Ses parents lui avaient raconté la fois où ils étaient allés assister à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. D'après eux, ça avait été un moment extraordinaire, bien qu'il y ait eu des incidents après le match.

Elle reporta son attention sur la pelouse du stade. L'arbitre entra, portant une malle qui contenait les différentes balles. Une fille de Serdaigle, qui tenait le rôle de commentatrice, se leva de la tribune des professeurs et souhaita la bienvenue à tout le monde dans un micro. Elle présenta ensuite les joueurs des deux équipes qui étaient venus se placer en cercle autour de l'arbitre. Celui-ci ouvrit la malle : le Vif d'Or et les Cognards s'échappèrent. Il lança le Souaffle très haut dans les airs, siffla le coup d'envoi, et aussitôt le match commença. Tout se passa très vite, et sans que Rose n'arrive à suivre toutes les actions, la commentatrice, hurla à plein poumon dans son micro :

- Dix à zéro en faveur de Poufsouffle !

Les joueurs filaient à toute vitesse, laissant derrière eux des traînés de couleurs. Le Souaffle changeait de main si rapidement qu'il devenait difficile à suivre. Rose retint son souffle : cette fois, elle avait vu l'action. Un des batteur de Serdaigle avait envoyé un Cognard de toutes ses forces sur la droite du gardien de Poufsouffle qui avait dû se déplacer pour l'esquiver, laissant le champ libre à un poursuiveur de Serdaigle qui en profita pour marquer.

- Dix partout ! Bien joué les mecs, ratatinez les ! Cria la commentatrice dans son micro, et Rose se souvint qu'elle était à Serdaigle.

- C'est mon frère ! C'est mon frère qui a permis de marquer !

Rose se retourna pour voir Peter qui, debout sur son siège, dansait en agitant son drapeau aux couleurs de Serdaigle.

- Gardner attrape le Vif d'Or !

- QUOI ?! S'exclama Rose en se retournant vers le jeu.

L'attrapeur de Serdaigle avait atterri et brandissait son poing vers le ciel.

- Cent soixante-dix à dix ! Serdaigle gagne ! Gardner vient de battre son propre record de vitesse !

Le stade était déchaîné, tous les élèves de Serdaigle s'étaient levés et criaient à l'unisson « Gardner ! Gardner ! ». Amy applaudissait à tout rompre, et Peter, complètement euphorique, continuait de danser. Rose était furieuse contre elle-même d'avoir raté la prise du Vif d'Or et en même temps elle était profondément impressionnée ; elle avait cru assister à un match professionnel. C'était encore mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

- Quel match ! Dit Terrence alors qu'ils regagnaient le château. L'année commence fort !

Rose tourna la tête et aperçu Hagrid devant sa petite maison en bois. Il était penché vers le sol et Rose ne pu voir ce qu'il faisait, un arbre lui bouchait la vue.

- Venez ! Dit-elle à Scorpius et Amy en les entraînant avec elle vers le garde-chasse.

En se rapprochant, elle vit qu'il farfouillait dans une grande caisse en bois d'où s'élevaient de curieux petits cris.

- Bonjour Hagrid ! Dit-elle lorsqu'elle arriva à cinq mètre du demi-géant.

- 'Jour Rose ! Vous revenez du match ?

- Oui, c'était génial ! Serdaigle a gagné cent soixante-dix à dix !

- Oh ! Ils ont un très bon attrapeur c'est vrai !

- Tiens, au fait, je te présente Amy et Scorpius.

Hagrid sourit à Amy, mais lorsque son regard se posa sur Scorpius, son sourire disparu. Il fronça les sourcils.

- T'es le fils Malefoy, hein ? T'as le même air que ton père…

Scorpius défia Hagrid du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? Demanda Amy en se penchant d'un air intéressé au-dessus de la caisse en bois posée à côté. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Son intervention eut le mérite de tourner la conversation sur un autre sujet et de détendre l'atmosphère. Rose avait eu l'impression d'avoir évité une grande confrontation. En fait elle se demandait qui allait sauter sur l'autre le premier, même si Scorpius aurait eu des chances très réduites de s'en tirer face à Hagrid.

Le demi-géant se rapprocha d'Amy.

- Ce sont des Galuchons ! Annonça-t-il, une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

- Des baluchons ?

- Non ! Non ! Des _Galuchons_ ! Rectifia Hagrid.

Rose et Scorpius échangèrent un regard curieux et se rapprochèrent de la caisse. À l'intérieur, une dizaine de petites créatures poilues, semblables à des écureuils mais noirs, sautillaient en poussant de petits cris perçants. Hagrid laissa tomber quelques noisettes et les Galuchons se précipitèrent pour les avaler.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Rose.

- Des baluchons, il vient de le dire ! Répondit Amy d'un air sarcastique.

_ - Galuchons_ ! Ce sont des petits rongeurs très intelligents qui vivent dans les forêts.

- Ils ont l'air complètements inoffensifs…

- Lorsqu'un Galuchon se sent menacé, il triple de volume et devient redoutable. Ses dents sont aussi coupantes qu'un rasoir et il cache des griffes dans sa fourrure. Il pourrait vous arracher la tête d'un coup de patte ! Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? Qui pourrait croire ça de si mignonne et petite bête ?

Tout en assurant à Hagrid que c'était absolument merveilleux, Rose recula de trois pas, suivit de près par Amy et Scorpius. Elle n'était plus sûre de trouver les Galuchons encore mignons.

- C'est une surprise pour mes élèves à l'occasion d'Halloween.

- Ils vont être ravis ! Assura Scorpius, peu convaincant.

- Vous voulez leur donner à manger ?

- NON ! S'écrièrent Amy, Rose et Scorpius à l'unisson.

- Ce que l'on veut dire, repris Rose prudemment, c'est qu'ils ont l'air fatigués. On ferait mieux de les laisser dormir.

Hagrid pris la caisse, l'emmena à l'intérieur de sa maison et invita les enfants à le suivre. Pendant qu'ils s'installaient en silence, Hagrid leur prépara du thé et posa une assiette de gâteaux faits maisons sur la table. Rose qui, par ses parents, savait déjà qu'ils étaient immangeables, fit discrètement signe aux autres de ne pas y toucher. Amy reposa le cookie, mais Scorpius avait déjà le gâteau en bouche et faillit s'étrangler. Amy lui donna plusieurs tapes dans le dos et le conduisit dehors.

- Fais attention, dis Hagrid à Rose, profitant de cette soudaine intimité imprévue.

- À quoi ?

- À Scorpius. J'ai connu son père, Rose, et je suis bien placé pour te dire que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de très fréquentable. Et franchement, ça m'étonnerait que son fils soit très différent…

- Tu sais, papa aussi m'avait dit de me méfier de lui, mais j'ai été très surprise en le rencontrant. Il est très différent de ce que j'imaginais et, crois-moi, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais.

- Comme tu veux Rosie ! Dit Hagrid en soupirant. Je voulais juste te mettre en garde contre lui. Je…

Il s'interrompit en voyant qu'Amy et Scorpius revenaient. Le garçon semblait aller mieux. Il s'assit, bu un peu de thé, mais se garda bien de prendre un autre gâteau.

- Tu penses qu'il est possible de renverser le Ministère ? Demanda soudainement Rose à Hagrid.

- Renverser le Ministère ? Qui ferait ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit précipitamment Rose. C'est juste une hypothèse. Est-ce qu'il existerait une arme assez puissante pour y arriver ?

- Je suppose que c'est possible… Il y a des choses si terrifiantes dans le monde ! Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- Et bien, euh… Je…

- C'est pour un devoir, dis Amy en venant à la rescousse de son amie. En histoire de la magie. Binns nous a demandé trois parchemins sur le Ministère.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de ce vieux sagouin… Je vais vous dire ce que je sais. Le ministère est très bien protégé. Tous les sorciers qui y travaillent sont très puissants, et c'est sans compter le ministre lui-même qui est l'un des meilleurs sorciers. La seule personne capable de faire ça est morte il y a des années.

- Vous voulez parler de Voldemort ? Demanda vivement Amy.

Hagrid frissonna au son de ce nom et hocha la tête. Les trois enfants se regardèrent. Hagrid semblait toujours terrorisé par le mage noir, même s'il était mort depuis presque vingt ans. Rose se dit qu'il était temps de changer de conversation.

- Juste avant d'entrer chez toi, tu nous as dit que tu voulais nous demander quelque chose. De quoi s'agit-t-il ?

- Ah oui ! S'exclama Hagrid d'un air joyeux et son visage s'éclaira. En fait, je me demandais si vous accepteriez… de m'aider à m'occuper des Galuchons ?

-

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait accepté ! S'écria Amy une fois qu'ils furent rentrés à l'intérieur de l'école. On va devoir l'aider à s'occuper de ces horribles bêtes…

- Consoles toi en te disant que ça aurait pu être pire, dit Scorpius.

- Comme ?

- Ça aurait pu être des Embudus !

- Eurk ! Ok, c'est bon, tu m'as rassuré !

Perdue dans ces pensées, Rose ne faisait pas attention à la conversation de ses amis. Elle n'avait pas réussi à dire la vérité à Hagrid. Elle savait pourtant très bien que c'était quelqu'un de confiance, ses parents le lui avaient dit maintes fois. Elle en avait parlé à Amy et Scorpius et ils avaient décidé de lui parler de la conversation qu'ils avaient surprise. Mais elle n'avait pas pu. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien. À la dernière minute, une petite voix dans sa tête lui avait conseillé de garder la vérité pour elle, et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. La réaction d'Hagrid avait confirmé cette décision ; il ne croyait pas qu'une prise de pouvoir sur le Ministère soit possible et Rose se dit que si elle lui avait parlé des intentions de Powell, il lui aurait dit qu'elle s'était trompée et lui aurait fait promettre de ne pas s'occuper de cette affaire. Et s'occuper d'autre chose était exactement ce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire. Elle comptait éclaircir cette histoire en toute discrétion, et la révéler au grand jour lorsqu'elle connaîtrait la nature de l'arme. Avant cela, il serait inutile d'inquiéter les gens pour rien. Qui sait, peut-être (même si elle n'y croyait pas) s'était-elle trompée ? Ce qu'elle redoutait le plus, c'était la réaction d'Amy et de Scorpius. Ils avaient été tellement contents d'apprendre qu'il disposait d'un allié, et que tout ce qui restait à faire, c'était de le mettre au courant de la situation.

- Pardonnez-moi.

Amy et Rose s'arrêtèrent de parler et regardèrent leur amie.

- Pardonnez-moi, je n'ai pas osé tout lui raconter…

- À vrai dire, je pense que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait ! Coupa Amy en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- De toute façon, il ne nous aurait clairement pas cru… Ajouta Scorpius en haussant les épaules. On devrait plutôt se concentrer sur une information très importante que l'on a recueillie.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Halloween, bien sûr ! S'exclama Scorpius d'un air réjouit.

-

À mesure que la date d'Halloween approchait, de très nombreuses rumeurs sur le déroulement de la fête se répandirent dans toute l'école. Certains assuraient que la confiserie Honeyduke participerait au festin, d'autres que les Bizarr'Sister seraient présentes ainsi que le nouveau groupe à la mode, les PumpKing - dont la particularité était de jouer avec des citrouilles enfoncées sur le crâne - ou encore que tous les professeurs seraient déguisés en crapauds (« Si seulement c'était vrai ! » avait soupiré Amy).

Le soir de la fête, les élèves furent époustouflés par la décoration de la Grande Salle. Les milliers de bougies qui illuminaient habituellement la pièce brûlaient de flammes violettes, créant une atmosphère tamisée. Des chauves-souris volaient sous le ciel magique, noir comme de l'encre de chine. Des centaines de citrouilles évidées et illuminées étaient suspendues au plafond et pendaient à différentes hauteurs.

- Hum ! C'est charmant ! Dit ironiquement Lyra en s'asseyant à la table des Griffondor.

Des crânes étaient disposés sur toutes les tables. Lyra poussa le crâne placé en face de son assiette vers son voisin, un élève de deuxième année qui la regarda d'un œil noir.

- C'n'est pas l'moment de perdre la tête ! Ricana Peter.

- La ferme, Peter ! Dit Terrence d'un ton las.

Puis, s'adressant aux filles :

- Il ne faut pas hésiter à le faire taire quand il devient lourd.

- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? Demanda Rose.

- On s'est rencontré dans le train. On était dans le même wagon et nos valises ont explosé en s'écrasant sur le sol au même moment. Ce genre d'incident traumatisant ça créé des liens !

- Pour s'en remettre, on a été obligé d'acheter une dizaine de gnomes au poivre à la vieille dame au chariot. On a eu de la chance, c'était les derniers…

- AH, C'ETAIT VOUS !! S'écria Rose en appuyant son poing sur la table, provoquant l'hilarité générale.

La soirée se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur. Le festin était encore plus varié qu'habituellement (si c'était seulement possible !). À la fin du repas, quatre squelettes coiffés de chapeaux haut-de-forme firent un numéro de claquette. À la suite d'un faux-pas de l'un d'eux, il y eut un carambolage et deux squelettes y perdirent leurs têtes, mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas de danser pour autant. Ils passèrent une partie du reste de la soirée à ramper sous les tables pour retrouver leurs crânes qui avaient roulé à l'autre bout de la salle.

Au grand bonheur de leurs fans, les PumpKing firent une entrée remarquée, déclenchant l'hystérie générale. Rose due se réfugier sur la table pour ne pas se faire écraser par la foule en délire. Elle scruta la marée humaine qui s'était formée et repéra Terrence et Sasha en train de danser sur le rythme endiablé de _Hit The Lantern, Jack !_, le dernier succès du groupe. En regardant le groupe jouer, elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir derrière leurs citrouilles. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas humains ?

Un peu plus loin, Lyra, Jill et Peter faisaient éclater des pétards surprises avec des élèves de première année de Serdaigle.

Elle repéra Scorpius et se dirigea vers lui. Il était en train de tirer frénétiquement une chauve-souris qui avait décidé de s'accrocher aux cheveux d'une jeune fille blonde. Voyant qu'il n'arrivait à rien, il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort à l'animal qui s'envola aussitôt, arrachant plusieurs mèches de cheveux blonds au passage.

- Tu as l'air de bien t'amuser ! Lança-t-elle à l'adresse du serpentard, tandis que la fille blonde, en larme, s'éloignait vers ses amies.

- Contrairement aux apparences, je passe une très bonne soirée ! À part peut être ces chaussettes multicolores que j'ai trouvées dans un pétard surprise et dont je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire... Je voulais les donner à cette fille, mais une chauve-souris est venue se poser sur sa tête et elle s'est mise à hurler.

- Et en véritable chevalier servant que tu es, tu l'as sauvé !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait notre chevalier servant ? Demanda Amy, qui était maintenant affublé d'un chapeau en forme de citrouille.

- Il a empêché une chauve-souris de scalper une pauvre fille innocente.

- Comme c'est noble à lui !

- Joli chapeau ! Fit remarquer Rose, bien qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot, ce qu'Amy devina tout de suite.

- Merci ! Tu veux le même ? On en a trouvé deux…

- Sans façon !

Après quelques minutes de silence, Rose observa Scorpius qui s'était éloigné et dit à Amy :

- Tout de même, c'est vrai qu'il a des airs de princes, tu ne trouve pas ?

- J'ai entendu dire que les Malefoy formaient une famille noble très ancienne…

Rose repensa à ce qu'avait dit Hagrid quelques jours plus tôt et ne poursuivit pas la conversation. Les paroles d'Hagrid vinrent se superposer à celles de son père dans son esprit. Scorpius était-il dangereux ? Avait-elle raison de lui accorder sa confiance ? Après tout, il avait été envoyé à Serpentard. Etait-ce une raison suffisante pour briser le lien qui les unissait ? Après la Cérémonie de la Répartition, ils n'en avaient plus vraiment reparlé, mais le fait était que le Choipeau avait décidé de les séparer… Elle refoula toutes ces pensées désagréables et rejoignit ses amis pour faire la fête.

Vers minuit et demi, ils commencèrent à ressentir de la fatigue et décidèrent de monter se coucher. Rose se mit en pyjama et s'allongea sur son lit un petit instant avant de se glisser sous les couvertures. Elle ferma les yeux et respira paisiblement. Elle était satisfaite de sa soirée : elle avait réussi à s'arranger de façon à ce qu'Amy ne la coiffe pas de l'horrible chapeau-citrouille et, surtout, Terrence lui avait dit qu'il lui restait des gnomes au poivre.


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà, chapitre 5 en ligne.

Un grand merci à tout ceux qui lisent, apprécient et review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

**Chapitre 5**

.

.

- À votre avis, ils vont nous faire passer des pré-examens ?

Rose était assise sur un petit banc dans le parc de l'école. Elle n'était pas la seule à profiter du grand air. Bien que la température ait gravement chuté, la plupart des élèves étaient sortis pour profiter des quelques heures qu'ils avaient de libres, et surtout parce que le parc avait revêtu son long manteau blanc d'hiver. Ils couraient en s'envoyant des boules-de-neige à la figure, zigzaguant entre les dizaines de bonhomme de neige qui se dressaient un peu partout. Un groupe de garçons de sixième année à serpentards avait ensorcelé leur bonhomme qui semait la terreur chez les premières années. À son approche, ils s'enfuyaient dans des directions opposées, à la manière des oiseaux qui s'envolent, paniqués, lorsqu'un bruit sourd retentit. Il était d'ailleurs en train de poursuivre deux jeunes filles en poussant un rire particulièrement sadique.

- Oublie donc un peu le boulot, Rose, et viens t'amuser avec nous ! Lança Terrence en se penchant vers la droite pour éviter la boule-de-neige que lui lança Amy. Hey ! Bandes de tricheurs ! Ce n'est pas du jeu !

La boule-de-neige qu'il avait adroitement évitée avait fait demi-tour avant de se précipiter sur lui une seconde fois. À quelques pas de lui, Amy et Peter la guidaient avec leurs baguettes. Rose posa la livre qu'elle tenait entre les mains pour aller aider son ami qui se faisait attaquer de tous les côtés. Lyra et Jill qui venait de terminer leur bonhomme de neige dont, bizarrement, la tête était aussi grosse que le corps, venaient de se joindre à la bataille.

Le moment était plutôt critique pour le groupe Rose-Terrence lorsque Sasha arriva en courant et mit fin au combat.

- Tout est bientôt prêt, on va enfin pouvoir y aller !

Tous étaient très excités. Dans quelques instants, ils allaient assister à leur premier cours de vol qui avait lieu dans le stade de quidditch. Rose rangea ses affaires dans son sac et le mit sur son épaule.

- J'y vais dès maintenant.

- Je viens avec toi, dit Amy en ramassant son sac.

Elles se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le stade en tentant d'éviter les boules-de-neige qui fusaient un peu partout. Arrivées à destination, elles prirent place au premier rang des tribunes. Un peu plus loin, Scorpius discutaient avec deux serpentards. Rose les avait déjà vus mais ne leur avait jamais parlé. Elle appela Scorpius. En entendant son prénom, le garçon se retourna et lui fit signe de la main. L'un des garçon avec qui il discutait lança à Rose un regard assassin qui la dérouta.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prends à celui-là ? Dit Amy qui n'avait rien perdu de l'échange.

Rose haussa les épaules et s'approcha de Scorpius. En la voyant arriver, les deux serpentards qu'elle ne connaissait pas s'éloignèrent.

- Ils n'ont pas l'air de m'aimer beaucoup tes amis ! Dit-elle à Scorpius. En particulier le grand brun.

- Oh, ce n'est pas contre toi, répondit-il. De Vathaer n'apprécie pas beaucoup les griffondors en général. Lui et son cousin sont très portés sur les rivalités entre maisons. Mais autrement, ils sont très sympas.

- Son cousin ?

- Oui, l'autre garçon qui était avec nous est son cousin germain, Bonnaire.

Rose ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que, bien que cousin germain, ils ne se ressemblaient pas beaucoup. De Vathaer était grand, élancé et son visage était fin et allongé, tandis que Bonnaire était assez petit, et, au-dessus de son cou massif, il arborait une figure toute ronde et des joues pleines. Les deux garçons, qui étaient allés s'assoire un peu plus loin, discutaient entre eux et lui lançaient des regards méprisants. Quoiqu'en disait Scorpius, elle ne les aimait décidemment pas !

L'arrivée du professeur de vol la sortit de ses rêveries. Il demanda à tous les élèves de descendre des tribunes et de venir à côtés de lui. Rose le reconnu : c'était le professeur Mavis qui avait arbitré le match Pouffsoufle-Serdaigle.

Il leur demanda à tous de prendre un balai parmi ceux qui étaient posés contre le mur et de venir ensuite se mettre en rang. Chaque élève posa son balai à ses pieds et attendit les consignes suivantes. Une fois que tout le monde fut placé, le professeur Mavis montra aux élèves la bonne position à adopter sur le balai. Il leur expliqua ensuite comment s'envoler en donnant un coup d'appui au sol avec leur pied droit. À la fin du décompte de dix, tous les élèves s'envolèrent en même temps.

Rose avait déjà volé, elle s'était entraînée avec son père. Elle s'envola donc facilement et se positionna dans les airs, à l'endroit où le professeur leur avait dit d'attendre. Seul deux élèves étaient restés au sol car leurs balais refusaient de décoller. Le professeur les aida à s'envoler et ils rejoignirent les autres. Mavis décolla aussi et leur montra l'itinéraire à suivre : un tour du stade et arrêt devant la tribune des professeurs. Ensemble, les élèves de première année démarrèrent le tour. Aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir de difficulté particulière, même les deux qui étaient restés au sol s'en sortaient très bien. La très grande majorité avait déjà volé avec leurs parents, et les quelques enfants de moldus avaient été initiés un peu plus tôt par leurs amis, bien que ce soit interdit.

- Bien. Très bien. Je dois dire que vous êtes tous plutôt doués pour votre premier cours ! La plupart d'entre vous ont encore du mal à tenir correctement leurs balais et ont quelques difficultés à le maîtriser. Nous verrons cela au cours suivant. Pour l'instant, vous tenez sur vos balais en vol et c'était le but du cours d'aujourd'hui. Maintenant, vous allez apprendre à atterrir, puis le cours sera terminé.

Rose n'avait aucune envie d'atterrir. Voler lui procurait une sensation incroyable de légèreté qu'elle trouvait si agréable. Pour un peu, elle passerait sa vie sur un balai !

À contrecœur, elle suivit les autres élèves vers le sol et posa les pieds à terre. Elle reposa le balai avec les autres et rejoignit Scorpius et Amy.

- Combien nous restent-ils de cours de vol ? Demanda-t-elle à ses amis.

- Encore trois avant l'évaluation. Le prochain cours n'est pas avant trois semaines ! S'exclama Amy, déçu.

Elle regarda sa montre.

- On va déjeuner ?

- J'allais dire la même chose ! Répondit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour se retrouver face à De Vathaer.

- Tu viens Scorpius ? De toute façon, ce genre de fréquentation est à éviter, ajouta-t-il après avoir lancé un regard sur Rose et Amy.

C'en était trop pour Rose.

- On ne t'a jamais appris la politesse ? Dit-elle sèchement. Reste en dehors des conversations qui ne te concernent pas.

- Je crois avoir le droit de faire et dire ce que je veux, répondit-il d'un ton tout aussi sec.

- Tu penses qu'être à Serpentard te rend meilleur que nous ?

- Si tu veux savoir, oui.

Bonnaire, qui était arrivé un instant plus tôt, fit signe à son cousin que Mavis approchait. Tout le monde se tut lorsqu'il passa près d'eux. Une fois qu'il fut assez éloigné, Scorpius s'avança vers les deux serpentards qui n'attendaient que ça.

- Allons manger.

Il se retourna vers Amy et Rose.

- On se voit plus tard en cours !

Rose en resta bouche bée. Elle regarda les trois garçons s'éloigner en discutant.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Lâcha-t-elle enfin, après quelques instants de silence.

- Il a fait ça pour éviter que les choses dégénèrent, expliqua Amy.

- Je sais, mais en partant avec eux, il leur a donné raison.

- Oublie ces deux crétins et viens manger. Il faut prendre des forces si on veut pouvoir supporter le cours de métamorphose !

Amy avait raison. Rose la suivit jusque dans la Grande Salle et se força à ignorer Scorpius, De Vathaer et Bonnaire qui étaient assis ensemble et semblaient bien s'amuser. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur la conversation de Lyra et Peter qui étaient assis en face d'elle.

- Si tu abaisses trop vite ta baguette, le sort est raté, affirmait Peter.

- Bien sûr que non ! Répliqua Lyra. C'est la façon dont tu prononces le sort qui fait tout !

La veille, ils avaient appris à faire léviter un objet en cours d'enchantement. Lyra fit léviter son bout de pain pour prouver ses dires.

Le repas terminé, les griffondors se dirigèrent en salle de métamorphose.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer la métamorphose sur objet vivant. Vous allez devoir transformer l'escargot que je vous donnerais en boussole.

L'exercice s'avéra extrêmement difficile à réussir. À la fin du cours, l'escargot de Rose s'était aplati et avait pris une forme ronde. Les quatre points cardinaux étaient apparus mais il n'y avait pas d'aiguille. Habbot s'approcha d'elle.

- Ce n'est pas réussi, mademoiselle Weasley. Il va falloir vous entraîner davantage. Je pensais qu'avec votre mère… C'est décevant, ajouta-t-elle après un temps, avant de s'éloigner.

Rose regarda sa boussole. Tout était bon, il ne lui manquait plus que l'aiguille ! Sa boussole était la mieux réussie de toute la classe et elle n'avait même pas eu droit à un mot d'encouragement ou à des félicitations de la part du professeur. Vexée, elle sortie de la classe en claquant la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Amy en la rejoignant. C'est à cause de ce qu'a dit Habbot ? N'y fait pas attention, je suis sûre qu'elle est incapable de dire quelque chose de gentil à un élève.

Rose ne répondit pas. Elle suivit les autres élèves en salle d'enchantement sans dire un mot. Mais lorsqu'elle s'assit, elle se tourna vers Amy :

- Elle m'a comparé à ma mère ! Je déteste lorsque les gens font ça. Ils pensent tous que, étant donné que c'est une grande sorcière, je devrais être très bonne, moi aussi. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être à ma place, ici…

- Bien sûr que si ! S'emporta Amy. Tu n'es peut-être pas _géniale_, mais tu es une très bonnes élèves ! En tout cas, en métamorphose tu es l'une des meilleures. Tu as peut-être plus de mal en enchantement, mais on ne peut pas être bon partout.

Rose ne dit rien mais elle n'était pas tellement plus rassurée. Le cours d'enchantement portait encore sur la lévitation. Flitwick lui demanda de faire une démonstration devant toute la classe. Elle essaya de se concentrer du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais ne réussit à faire voler sa feuille de papier qu'au deuxième essai. Le professeur eut l'air déçu et marmonna « c'est moins bien que…». L'allusion fut perdue pour tout le monde, sauf pour Rose : lors de sa première année, sa mère avait réussi du premier coup.

On aurait dit que tous les professeurs s'étaient donné le mot. Tous la comparèrent à sa mère, et tous furent déçus. Ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle fut la meilleure élève depuis Hermione Granger, mais ce n'était simplement pas le cas. Rose était talentueuse, c'était sur et certains, mais elle n'égalait pas sa mère.

- J'ai l'impression d'être une moins que rien, confia-t-elle à Scorpius.

- Ce n'est certainement pas le cas.

Pourquoi ça ?

- Tu es la seule personne que je connais qui arrive à suivre et à prendre des notes en histoire de la magie !

Rose sourit. C'est vrai que ses notes faisaient le tour des griffondors après chaque cours avec Binns. Scorpius reposa sur l'étalage le livre qu'il tenait entre les mains.

- Les profs finiront par se faire à l'idée que tu es toi, et non ta mère.

Il chuchotait pour ne pas se faire repérer par la bibliothécaire, madame Pince. Tous les deux cherchaient des livres sur les Kappas, de petits esprits japonais. Ils avaient un travail à rendre en défense contre les forces du mal.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé, dit Rose en montrant à Scorpius la couverture de son livre.

_ - Créatures d'Orients_. Si on ne trouve pas dans celui-là, on ne trouvera rien nulle part.

Ils retournèrent à leur place. Rose feuilleta le livre à la recherche des Kappas.

- J'ai trouvé ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle coinça la page avec une bouteille d'encre et se mit à lire à voix basse :

- Le Kappa est l'esprit japonais des rivières. Il a l'apparence d'une tortue anthropomorphe dont le sommet du crâne est creux et rempli d'eau. C'est un petit être maléfique qui tire les enfants dans les profondeurs des eaux où ils résident, afin de les noyer.

- Je ne sais pas lesquels je préfère, les Embudus ou les Kappas...

- Le Kappa tire sa force de l'eau dont est rempli le sommet de son crâne. Pour le vaincre, il suffit de le saluer. Le Kappa est une créature très polie. Il vous saluera en retour, renversant l'eau de son crâne et faisant ainsi diminuer ses pouvoirs.

- C'est complètement stupide, commenta Scorpius.

- Non, c'est très intelligent, au contraire, fit Rose. On se sert de sa seule qualité, sa politesse, contre lui et il n'y a pas besoin de le combattre !

Scorpius sorti un rouleau de parchemin de son sac et commença à prendre des notes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ensuite ? Demanda-t-il à Rose.

- Il peut vivre jusqu'à cent ans et mesure entre trente et quarante centimètres. Ah ! Et il adore le concombre.

Scorpius s'arrêta d'écrire aussitôt.

- C'est une blague ?

- Pas du tout, répondit Rose le plus sérieusement du monde. Regarde c'est écrit là.

Scorpius ne fit aucun autre commentaire mais un sourire moqueur apparu sur son visage pâle. Il repris sa plume et continua d'écrire. Une heure plus tard, Amy, qui venait de terminer son cours de runes, vint s'assoire près d'eux.

- Le professeur Ward nous a donné plein de travail. J'ai deux rouleaux de parchemins à traduire ! Il vaut mieux que je m'y mette tout de suite où je vais en avoir pour toute la nuit.

- Commence par la défense contre les forces du mal, lui suggéra Rose. Scorpius et moi on a trouvé le livre qu'il fallait et on te l'a gardé.

Ils travaillèrent sans bruit jusqu'à dix-neuf heure. Leurs devoirs terminés, ils décidèrent de se promener un peu dans l'école avant d'aller dîner. Ils commencèrent par aller dans leurs dortoirs pour y déposer leurs sacs et se donnèrent rendez-vous dans le couloir du troisième étage.

Alors qu'ils discutaient avec le portrait d'un vieil homme sur la façon de se coiffer, deux filles de troisième année s'approchèrent.

- Excuse-moi, dit l'une d'elles à la jeune rousse, tu es bien Rose Weasley ?

L'intéressée répondit par l'affirmative et les deux filles se mirent à glousser.

- Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte !

D'autres élèves s'approchèrent.

- C'est laquelle ?

- La rousse !

- Tu es vraiment la fille de Ronald Weasley et d'Hermione Granger ? Demanda un grand garçon blond.

- Poussez-vous, je ne vois rien !

Peu habituée à être le centre d'attention, Rose rougit et se tourna vers les filles de troisième année qui lui avait demandé son nom :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu n'es pas au courant à propos des médailles ? Demanda la plus grande des deux.

- Quelles médailles ?

- Viens avec nous !

Elles entraînèrent Rose avec elles. Amy et Scorpius courraient derrière elles pour les rattraper. Elles entrèrent dans la Salle des Trophées et se dirigèrent vers une vitrine à droite. À l'intérieur on pouvait voir, entre autres, deux médailles pour services spéciaux rendus à l'école aux noms de ses parents.

- À ce qui paraît, ils les ont reçus en trouvant la Chambre des Secrets ! S'exclama l'une des deux filles. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

- Ah, oui, ils m'en avaient parlé, dit Rose.

Impressionnées, les deux filles sortirent de la salle en gloussant de plus belle.

- Je ne savais pas que tes parents avaient fait ça ! Dit Amy.

- Mon père m'en avait parlé, déclara Scorpius. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il y avait un basilic dans la chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un basilic ? Demanda Amy.

- Un énorme serpent au regard mortel.

- Et il y avait _ça_ à Poudlard ?! S'écria Amy d'un air horrifié. Je ne me promènerais plus jamais toute seule dans l'école.

- Il est mort, dit Rose, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Peut-être, mais imagine qu'il y ait d'autres créatures ? Tu te promènes tranquillement en haut de la tour d'astronomie et tout à coup, sans que tu n'ais rien demandé à personne, un Embudus te tombe dessus ! Personne ne t'entendra crier !

Un ange passa.

- Tu as raison, dit Scorpius, à partir de cet instant, plus personne ne se promène seul.

Ils sortirent de la salle. Soudainement, Rose poussa un cri.

- Un Embudus ? S'écria Amy en sursautant.

- Où ça ? S'exclama Scorpius en tournant la tête de tous les côtés.

- Mais non ! Je viens juste de me rendre compte que Terrence ne m'a toujours pas donné de gnomes au poivre !

Amy et Scorpius éclatèrent de rire. Décidément, Rose pouvait se vanter de leur avoir fait peur pour rien ! Ils allèrent dans la Grande Salle pour dîner et Rose en profita pour parler à Terrence qui, après s'être excusé d'avoir oublié, lui donna deux paquets de gnomes au poivre.

Les jours suivants, les professeurs semblaient toujours attendre beaucoup de la part de Rose, mais, à son grand soulagement, ils ne firent plus aucune allusion à sa mère. Cependant, elle continuait de travailler d'arrache-pied pour satisfaire leurs attentes. Elle se couchait très tard tous les soirs pour s'entraîner et avait du mal à se concentrer en cours à cause de la fatigue. Scorpius décida d'en parler avec elle. Il la prit à part à la fin du cours de défense contre les forces du mal et lui dit que si elle continuait ainsi, elle allait se rendre malade. À cause de son manque de concentration, le professeur Habbot enleva cinq points à griffondors. Elle se rendit compte, alors, que veiller tard chaque soir n'était pas la bonne solution et reprit son rythme habituel.

Amy et Rose étaient passées maître dans l'art d'éviter De Vathaer et Bonnaire. À chaque fois qu'ils se faisaient face, ils se disputaient. Scorpius préférait rester en dehors leurs différents. Ils refusaient de choisir un camps car tous étaient ses amis, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer Rose. Elle aurait préféré qu'il laisse tomber les deux serpentards, mais respectait sa décision. elle n'osait pas lui faire de reproche, de peur de perdre son amitié.

Après une dispute évitée de justesse, Rose, Amy et Scorpius entendirent des élèves de quatrième année discuter entre eux.

- D'après le ministère, ce sont des créatures très dangereuses ! Dit un garçon aux cheveux noirs.

- Tu dois te tromper, Tim, répliqua un de ses amis. Si tu veux mon avis, ces créatures n'ont jamais attaqué personnes, contrairement à ce qu'il nous a dit.

Rose regarda ses deux amis. « De quoi peuvent-ils bien parler ? » se demanda-t-elle.

- Ils sont tellement mignons ! S'exclama une fille. On dirait juste de gros écureuils inoffensifs !

- Les Galuchons d'Hagrid ! Murmura Scorpius. Ils ont eu cours avec eux alors s'ils le disent, ils doivent avoir raison ; ces créatures ne sont pas dangereuses.

- Une élève de cinquième année s'est faite griffée par l'un d'eux, repris le dénommé Tim. Elle est restée deux jours à l'infirmerie.

- Je crois, finalement, que si, conclu Amy en regardant Scorpius, l'air peu rassuré.


	6. Chapter 6

J'ai finalement réussi à poster ce chapitre sans prendre de retard malgré mon week-end chargé (rendu lundi...).

Le problème, c'est que je ne sais plus où donner de la tête, j'ai trop d'histoire en cours !

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui lisent et à ceux qui review. Très bonne lecture !

* * *

.

**Chapitre 6**

.

.

- Petrificus totalus !

Le sort manqua l'araignée qui continua sa course jusqu'à un grand chêne.

- Mince ! Pesta Rose.

Elle s'entraînait déjà depuis deux heures et elle n'avait pas progressé. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait dans le parc à lancer des sorts, emmitouflée dans un grand manteau noir, alors que tous les autres élèves étaient en train de déjeuner. Cela, elle le devait à De Vathaer. Cet horrible serpent prétentieux ! Et encore, elle ménageait ses mots.

Trois heures auparavant, elle avait assistée à un cours de défense contre les forces du mal commun avec les serpentards. Le principe du cours était simple : apprendre à viser. Powell avait disposé plusieurs bocaux contenant chacun une mouche sur deux tables mises côte à côte. Les élèves avaient alors dû se placer à quatre mètre pour essayer de les pétrifier. Après plusieurs essais elle avait échoué. « Et alors ?! » pensa-t-elle rageusement, « L'exercice était très difficile et de nombreux autres élèves n'y étaient pas non plus arrivé ! ». Non, ce n'était pas le fait d'échouer en lui-même qui était le problème et la source de sa mauvaise humeur, mais ç'avait été le comportement de De Vathaer face à son échec.

- Alors, Weasley, on perd ses moyens face à une mouche ? Avait-il ricané.

Elle avait tenté de l'ignorer mais le serpentard était revenu à la charge :

- Ta mère _si_ intelligente n'a même pas pris la peine de t'apprendre quelque chose d'aussi élémentaire ? Enfin, ce n'est pas si étonnant de la part d'une Sang-de-Bourbe !

- COMMENT OSES-TU ?! Avait-elle rugit, perdant, d'un coup, tout contrôle sur elle-même.

Elle avait dégainé sa baguette pour la pointer sur lui, mais, anticipant le coup, il avait pointé la sienne sur elle plus rapidement et avait crié « Petrificus totalus ! ». Elle avait sentit ses membres se souder entre eux, l'empêchant de faire tout mouvement, et elle s'était écrasé sur le sol. La chute avait été rude et l'avait sonné, mais elle avait parfaitement entendu les mots prononcés par De Vathaer lorsqu'il l'avait enjambé :

- C'était d'une facilité déconcertante. Ça te servira d'exemple, Weasley !

Puis elle avait vu Scorpius l'entraîner loin d'elle. Amy avait lancé une insulte à De Vathaer qui s'éloignait et s'était précipitée pour l'aider.

Cet affront ne resterait pas impuni. Elle allait faire regretter De Vathaer de s'en être pris à elle et à sa mère, quitte à s'entraîner des heures dans le froids, ce qu'elle était d'ailleurs en train de faire. Un vent glacial souffla, faisant résonner son mugissement lugubre à travers tout le parc vide. Une feuille morte, prise dans son sillage, s'éleva doucement au dessus du grand chêne. Machinalement, Rose leva le bras :

- Petrificus totalus !

La feuille s'arrêta net en plein vol et retomba, sans un bruit, sur le sol recouvert de neige. C'était exactement la motivation nécessaire à Rose pour ne pas abandonner. Euphorique, elle se mit sur sa lancée à pétrifier tout ce qu'elle voyait. Malgré encore plusieurs échecs, il était clair que l'entraînement avait porté ses fruits. Dix minutes plus tard, elle n'en ratait plus qu'un sur six, ce qu'elle jaugea suffisant et décida de retourner à l'intérieur de l'école.

Malgré l'épaisseur des murs en pierre de Poudlard, et les nombreuses tapisseries accrochées, Le froid avait réussi à y pénétrer et tourmentait élèves et professeurs confondus. Plus personne ne se promenait sans pull ni écharpe.

- Enfin, tu es là ! S'exclama Amy lorsqu'elle s'assit à ses côtés. J'allais partir à ta recherche.

Elle repositionna ses cache-oreilles en fourrure mauve et se resservit des pommes de terre qu'elle avala une par une avec appétit.

- Le froid me donne faim, dit-elle en guise d'explication.

Rose tendit la main pour prendre une pomme dans un panier à fruits remplis à ras bord situé juste devant son assiette mais, à la place, une petite boule de plume lui tomba dans les mains. Le minuscule hibou tenait dans son bec une enveloppe aussi grande que lui qui le déséquilibrait sans cesse lorsqu'il essayait de se remettre sur ces deux petites pattes. Rose le débarrassa de son fardeau avant de le placer sur son épaule droite. Elle déchira l'enveloppe et lu avec avidité la lettre qu'elle contenait.

_Rosie chérie, _

_Ton père et moi avons bien reçu ta dernière lettre, elle nous a fait très plaisir. Nous sommes très heureux que les cours te plaisent et que tout se passe bien. Je suis, tout de même, assez étonné par ce que tu m'as raconté à propos du professeur Habbot. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir connu aussi dure. Avec le temps, les gens changent !_

_La maison est bien vide sans toi, tu nous manques tellement ! Tu dois être très occupée avec tes amis alors je te laisse et je t'embrasse très très fort._

_Ta mère qui t'aime._

Satisfaite, Rose replia la lettre et la rangea dans son sac. Sa mère n'avait fait aucune allusion à Scorpius. Elle avait peut-être mentionné ses amis, mais elle ne parlait pas de lui en particulier. Rose en conclut qu'Hagrid ne leur en avait pas parlé et elle le remercia mentalement. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'expliquer à ses parents le pourquoi du comment de son amitié avec le jeune serpentard. Elle n'était même pas sûre d'avoir une explication qui tiendrait la route devant les objections de son père. Bien heureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas à se soucier de cela.

Elle avait espéré que la réponse de ses parents arriverait un peu plus vite mais elle se doutait que sa mère n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps à répondre et que c'était Coq, le hibou familial, qu'il fallait blâmer pour ce retard. Celui-ci s'envola quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être rassasié de noix.

Le repas terminé, Rose et Amy prirent le chemin de la salle du premier étage dans laquelle avait lieu le second cours de défense contre les forces du mal de la journée. Avant qu'elle ne rentre dans la salle, Rose sentit quelqu'un la retenir par le bras. Scorpius la mena un peu plus loin dans le couloir pour ne pas être dérangé par les autres élèves.

- Je tiens à te dire que j'ai parlé avec Anthony à propos de ce qui s'est passé ce matin et il est désolé, lui dit-il.

- Anthony ?

- De Vathaer. Il regrette vraiment ce qu'il a fait.

- Écoute Scorpius, je suis sûre que tu as de bonnes intentions mais je pense que s'il était réellement désolé, il viendrait s'excuser lui-même.

- Il est un peu timide, c'est tout.

- Permet-moi d'en douter, répliqua froidement Rose.

- Alors tu me traites de menteur, c'est bien ça ? S'énerva Scorpius. Je ne fais que répéter ce qu'il m'a dit. Il a fait un effort de son côté pour remettre les choses en ordre, mais toi, tu es trop têtue et butée pour l'accepter.

- Il m'a jeté un sort ! Déclara Rose dont le ton montait rapidement. Et il a insulté ma mère ! Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi j'aurais envie de lui pardonner.

- Il s'excuse de…

- Ça ne suffit pas ! Qu'il vienne me le dire en face s'il a tant de remords que ça ! Et toi tu ne devrais pas l'encourager ainsi.

- Parce que maintenant ça va être ma faute ? Je n'y suis pour rien dans cette histoire, je n'ai absolument rien fait !

- Exactement ! Tu ne m'as même pas défendu alors que tu es censé être mon ami.

- Je le suis.

- Ça aussi j'en doute.

Un ange passa, qui leur permit à chacun de reprendre leur souffle.

- Très bien, dit finalement Scorpius d'une voix dure et métallique.

Il lui lança un dernier regard et fit demi-tour pour entrer dans la salle. Rose le suivit, sans dire un mot, et alla prendre place à côté d'Amy. Elle avait du mal à croire ce qui venait de se passer entre eux. Les deux derniers mots de Scorpius résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Un frisson la parcouru. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il puisse se montrer aussi froid et distant. Cette voix était tellement différente et tellement lointaine de sa voix habituelle, chaude et réconfortante. Elle voulu croiser son regard en espérant y trouver quelque chose qui la rassurerait mais il l'ignorait royalement et discutait avec De Vathaer. « Lui ! » Pensa-t-elle avec haine « Tout est de sa faute ! Il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça ! ». C'était le moment de montrer le fruit de ses entraînements. Elle pointa sa baguette dans sa direction et murmura :

- Petrificus Totalus !

Amy la regarda avec curiosité.

- Rose ? Qu'est-ce que tu f… ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin. Le rayon, au lieu de continuer tout droit, avait dévié sa course pour finir dans le dos de… Scorpius. Le serpentard tomba en arrière et atterrit sur le sol dans un grand bruit de fracas. Le professeur Powell se retourna aussitôt. Il n'eut pas grande peine à deviner ce qui venait d'arriver. Scorpius gisait sur le sol et Rose était complètement figé, sa baguette pointée dans sa direction. Il prononça l'anti-sort et Scorpius se releva avec difficulté.

- Je suis très déçue par votre comportement mademoiselle Weasley, dit Powell d'une voix glaciale. J'enlève cinquante point à Griffondor et vous aurez une retenue.

Rose reposa doucement sa baguette, les yeux dans le vague. Une retenue ! Comment allait-elle expliquer cela à ses parents ?

- Je ne te croyais pas aussi mauvaise Rose ! Siffla Scorpius. Notre conversation de tout à l'heure c'était une chose, mais là ! Je te ferais payer cher ta misérable rancune, tu…

- Assez, monsieur Malefoy ! Coupa Powell. J'enlève dix points à Serpentard et vous viendrez également en retenue ! Maintenant rasseyez-vous tout de suite.

Scorpius obéit au professeur mais ne lâcha pas Rose des yeux. La jeune griffondor tint son regard avec fureur et insistance.

Rose et Scorpius décidèrent de s'éviter le reste de la journée ce qui, à leur grand soulagement, ne fut pas bien compliqué étant donné qu'ils n'avaient plus de cours communs.

- Ça ne peut pas durer ! Déclara Amy.

Rose et elle était assise dans des fauteuils devant le feu de la salle commune de Griffondor. Malgré l'heure peu avancé de l'après-midi, elles étaient seules à profiter de la chaleur douillette de la salle commune.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Rétorqua Rose à son amie.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas vous ignorez jusqu'à la fin de l'année ?

- Je l'ignorerais jusqu'à la fin des études, si c'est nécessaire.

Amy soupira. Elle n'avait aucune envie de choisir entre Rose et Scorpius et elle craignait que ceux-ci le lui demandent. Toutefois, sa situation actuelle n'avait rien de très agréable non plus. Toute l'après-midi elle était allée voir successivement l'un et l'autre pour les raisonner, mais tout ce qu'elle était parvenu à faire, c'était attiser la flamme qui brûlait entre eux. Rien de ce qu'elle avait pu dire ou faire n'avait réussi à modifier la situation. Elle se sentait tiraillée entre les deux et impuissante face à leur haine mutuelle.

Rose savait qu'Amy était allée parler à Scorpius mais elle n'osait pas en discuter de peur de se fâcher avec elle aussi. Bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais, cette dispute avec Scorpius la touchait énormément. Elle ne regrettait ni ses choix, ni ses paroles, mais la situation qui les avait poussés à en venir à cette extrémité.

- De toute façon, il y a des choses plus importantes dont nous devrions nous soucier, dit Rose.

- Quoi donc ?

- Powell, l'arme, le ministère…

Je crois qu'il y a encore plus important : les Galuchons.

Comme Rose la regardait sans comprendre, Amy ajouta :

- On avait promis à Hagrid de venir l'aider aujourd'hui, tu te souviens ?

- Oh oui ! Bien sûr ! On y va quand ?

- Dans une demi-heure, ce qui nous laisse le temps de faire ce devoir pour la métamorphose à propos des dangers de la transfiguration humaine.

Ce travail nécessitant un certain nombre de recherches, elles allèrent à la bibliothèque pour trouver des exemples de métamorphoses humaines qui se seraient avérées néfastes. Amy craignit de rencontrer Scorpius mais celui-ci n'était pas là. Elle se souvint par la suite qu'il avait un cours de potion.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes griffondors tapaient à la porte en bois massif de la maison de Hagrid.

- J'arrive ! Cria le demi-géant.

Rose et Amy entendirent des bruits de vaisselle et le son de l'eau qui coulait dans l'évier. Un instant après, Hagrid leur ouvrit la porte. Son visage s'éclaira en les voyant.

- Entrez ! Dit-il avec bonne humeur. Asseyez-vous le temps que je finisse de ranger.

Les deux amies patientèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé, puis le suivirent à l'extérieur vers l'arrière de la maison, près du potager où poussaient les plus énormes aubergines qu'elles aient jamais vues.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Hagrid ? Demanda Rose.

- Les Galuchons sont devenus trop gros pour rester à dix dans leurs boîtes. On va les séparer dans trois boîtes – celles qui sont posées là-bas, près du mur – après les avoir nourris et promenés.

- Ils ont besoin d'être promené ?

- Évidemment ! Les pauvres s'ennuient dans leurs cages !

- Ils n'ont qu'à s'entretuer, ça m'arrangerait beaucoup, chuchota Amy à Rose qui sourit à cette idée.

Hagrid alla chercher de quoi nourrir les Galuchons ainsi que les laisses qu'ils utiliseraient pour les promener.

- Scorpius va venir plus tard ? Demanda Hagrid en laissant tomber une vingtaine de noix de pécans dans la boîte des Galuchons.

- Non, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, répondit Rose.

Elle se leva pour aller chercher d'autres noix et entendit Amy glisser à Hagrid :

- Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre eux…

Promener les Galuchons était beaucoup plus amusant que ce qu'elles pensaient et les deux jeunes filles s'amusèrent à courir après les petits animaux qui jouaient dans la neige. Elles en profitèrent pour se lancer des boules de neiges dans le dos.

Elles s'apprêtaient à rentrer quand Hagrid les appela :

- Attendez, je crois qu'il en manque un !

Elles se retournèrent et cherchèrent des yeux la créature aux alentours de la maison de Hagrid.

- Le voilà ! S'écria Amy en pointant du doigt une petite tâche noire dans la neige.

Elle se précipita pour l'attraper mais le Galuchon prit peur et…

- Aie !

L'animal l'avait griffé. On pouvait voir sur sa jambe une longue entaille rouge. Hagrid couru pour retenir le Galuchon de se jeter sur la jeune fille brune. Rose empoigna le bras d'Amy et l'emmena jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène mesdemoiselles ? Demanda l'infirmière en les voyant entrer.

Amy lui présenta sa jambe et lui montra la blessure. L'infirmière l'examina attentivement puis lui demanda de s'allonger sur un lit.

- Quand vous êtes vous fait cette blessure ?

- Il y a quelques minutes.

- Vraiment ? C'est étrange, elle s'est déjà infectée. Comment avez-vous été blessée ?

- Un Galuchon m'a griffé.

- Je comprends mieux. Les griffures infligées par un Galuchon s'infectent extrêmement vite. Je pense que c'est dû à un produit qu'ils ont sur leurs griffes.

- Vous pouvez la soigner, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Rose, inquiète.

- Bien sûr. Cependant, la griffure est très profonde et – elle se tourna vers Amy – vous aurez besoin de rééducation pour votre jambe. Vous allez devoir rester à l'infirmerie pour quelques jours. Je n'ai plus de bouteille de la potion que j'utilise habituellement mais j'en recevrais dans trois jours. En attendant, je mettrais autre chose sur votre blessure.

Elle alla chercher un pot en métal dans une armoire près de la porte et commença à badigeonner la blessure d'Amy avec une pâte blanche particulièrement malodorante.

Rose resta avec Amy jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Elle se dirigea ensuite dans la Grande Salle et s'assit à la table des griffondors près de Jill, Lyra, Peter et Terrence. Elle leur raconta l'épisode des Galuchons mais se garda bien de leur parler de ce qui s'était passé avec Scorpius. Elle surpris quelques uns de leurs regards vers la table des serpentards et se douta qu'ils devaient être au courant, mais elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'en parler à cet instant précis. Ils discutèrent donc de choses habituelles, à savoir les cours et, surtout, les vacances de Noël qui approchaient à grands pas.

- Plus que quatre jours ! Fit Peter. J'aimerais déjà y être !

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant ces vacances ? Lui demanda Lyra.

- Je vais rejoindre mes parents. Mon frère reste à Poudlard à cause de ses BUSES mais moi je vais aller en Irlande pour fêter l'anniversaire de mes cousins. Ils sont jumeaux, précisa-t-il. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ?

- Je vais partir faire du ski. C'est un sport moldu.

- Je connais, dit Rose. J'en ai fait l'année dernière avec mes grands-parents maternels. C'était génial.

- Je ne reste pas à Poudlard non plus, dit Terrence. Je vais aller visiter Berlin !

- Je ne serais pas loin, dit Jill, je vais rejoindre des amis de mes parents en Belgique. Ils ont des enfants de notre âge. Je les connais depuis que j'ai cinq ans.

- On dirait bien que je vais être la seule à rester à Poudlard… Fit Rose d'une petite voix. Heureusement qu'Amy reste aussi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer vite. Peut-être que vous pourrez aller à Pré-au-Lard !

- Ce serait super ! Seulement, je crois que ce n'est qu'à partir de la troisième année qu'on peut y aller.

- J'ai entendu dire, raconta Peter, qu'il y a des passages secrets dans l'école qui permettent d'y aller.

- Voilà ! Je vais profiter des vacances pour les chercher !

En réalité, Rose savait exactement ce à quoi elle occuperait ses vacances. En restant à Poudlard, elle allait pouvoir garder un œil sur Powell et sur ses actions. Elle comptait bien éclaircir le mystère qui planait autour de lui et de l'arme qu'il possédait. Elle allait le suivre et découvrir ce qu'il mijotait. Elle jeta un regard en direction de la table des serpentards mais Scorpius avait la tête tournée et discutait avec une fille aux cheveux bouclés. « De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour m'occuper de Powell » pensa-t-elle.

Ces vacances s'annonçaient chargées !


	7. Chapter 7

J'aimerais m'excuser pour mon retard --- et même carrément mon _absence_. Durant plusieurs mois j'ai eu une sorte de panne d'écrivain et puis j'ai fini par déserter le site. Pardonnez moi de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles, j'ai écrit un petit mot sur mon profil mais c'est très récent.

Seulement, maintenant c'est fini, je reprends du service !

Je sais que vous avez attendu très longtemps ce chapitre, et j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas.

J'aimerais toutefois préciser quelque chose : mes personnages ne sont pas infaillibles, ce ne sont que des gosses de onze ans !

* * *

.

**Chapitre 7**

.

.

Rose se réveilla dans un silence inhabituel. La majorité des griffondors étaient rentrés chez eux pour les vacances, laissant la salle commune presque vide. En sortant du dortoir, Rose avisa un élève de sixième année penché sur un livre de sortilèges. Il interrompait parfois sa lecture pour prendre quelques notes sur un bout de parchemin avec une longue plume de corbeau noire comme l'ébène.

Bien qu'elle n'ait rien de si remarquable en soi, cette plume avait profondément impressionné Rose qui s'était juré d'avoir la même lorsqu'elle serait aussi avancée en magie. Elle avait regardé ses quelques plumes blanches et grises, abîmées par l'usure, et s'était sentie quelque peu ridicule. La panoplie de la débutante !

Trois jours seulement avaient passés depuis qu'Amy s'était fait agressée par le Galuchon et Rose ne s'était toujours pas habituée à son absence. Depuis que les vacances avaient commencé, c'est-à-dire la veille, elle allait lui rendre visite de longues heures. Amy était, le plus souvent, seule à l'infirmerie et, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que le lieu n'offrait pas beaucoup de divertissements.

Les deux jeunes filles travaillaient ensemble et discutaient de choses et d'autres. Rose était étonnée par la longueur du séjour d'Amy à l'infirmerie pour une simple griffure, mais l'infirmière lui avait promis que son amie sortirait le surlendemain.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut la présence de Powell à la table des professeurs. Elle se sentit soulagée. Depuis le début des vacances, elle ne l'avait pas vu et craignait qu'il ne soit parti de l'école.

Sans le quitter des yeux, elle alla prendre place entre deux élèves de Serdaigle, l'un de troisième année et l'autre de quatrième année. Le nombre d'élèves restant à Poudlard pour les vacances étant très réduit, trois tables avaient été repoussées aux extrémités de la salle, n'en laissant que deux au milieu de l'immense pièce. Une seule table suffisait pour les élèves et avait été positionnée de façon à faire face à celle des professeurs.

Rose dévisagea du coin de l'œil tous les élèves assis autour de la table. À part une serpentard de première année qu'elle avait déjà vue pendant un cours, tous lui étaient inconnus. Elle mangea en silence sans discuter avec ses deux voisins de table qui l'intimidaient, excepté pour demander le sucrier à l'un d'eux.

Elle prit tout son temps pour finir son bol de porridge. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, la plupart des élèves étaient déjà sortis de table. En mangeant, elle surveillait le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle ne perdait pas une miette de ses faits et gestes, et tentait tant bien que mal de lire sur ses lèvres pour savoir ce qu'il racontait au professeur Londubat.

Depuis le début du repas, ils étaient en grande conversation et les rares mots qu'elle avait réussis à comprendre (soit « baryton » - elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien être un baryton – « fleur » et « printemps ») ne l'avaient pas mené à grand chose.

De nombreuses minutes plus tard, ils n'étaient plus que trois à la table des élèves et elle ne pouvait plus rien avaler après la poire et les deux pommes qu'elle avait englouti dans le seul but de se donner une contenance pour rester aussi longtemps. Résignée, elle repoussa sa chaise et sortit de la Grande Salle.

Elle se promena dans les couloirs en se laissant guider par le hasard. Elle s'ennuyait ferme et n'avait aucune envie d'aller dans la bibliothèque. De toute façon, tous ses devoirs étaient faits et elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à lire ce matin.

La veille au soir, un serdaigle de troisième année était parti se promener dans la Forêt Interdite. Il était revenu peu après, couvert de morsures pour le moins étranges d'une couleur verdâtre inquiétante.

Il avait tout de suite été porté sur une couche pour recevoir des soins médicaux et l'infirmière, après un long discours moraliste sur les dangers des promenades nocturnes dans la forêt, avait proclamé que ces morsures étaient empoisonnées et contagieuses. D'après elle, le poison était très volatil.

Le garçon avait été mis en quarantaine et les autres malades avaient été protégés, mais les visites avaient tout de même été interdites.

Aussi, Rose avait-elle décidée qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses dans sa quête contre Powell. Elle allait découvrir ce qu'il avait derrière la tête avant la fin des vacances, ou elle ne s'appelait pas Rose Weasley !

Elle bifurqua à droite et pris le chemin pour la Salle des Trophées. Le couloir du troisième étage, habituellement rempli d'élèves, était vide et silencieux. « Quelle sensation étrange… » songea-t-elle. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le sol et elle remarqua avec surprise et amusement que le marbre qui pavait le couloir n'était pas de la même couleur que dans le reste de l'école. Bien que ce détail soit insignifiant, elle se promit d'en parler à Amy lorsqu'elle serait en mesure d'aller la voir à l'infirmerie.

En pensant à son amie dans le couloir désert, Rose se sentit extrêmement seule. Elle repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Scorpius, à sa voix dure et métallique, à son expression glaciale… Sa vision se brouilla alors que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. L'avait-elle perdu pour toujours ?

Elle entra dans la Salle des Trophées pour échapper à cette atmosphère pesante et regarda autours d'elle. Tant de personnes avaient réussi à faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire, les différents objets placés derrière les vitrines en étaient la preuve. Et elle, qu'avait-elle fait, à part perdre un ami cher à son cœur ?

Les nuages qui cachaient le soleil furent poussés par le vent et les rayons pénétrèrent dans la Salle des Trophées. Rose sentit une légère vague de chaleur la parcourir. Tout autours d'elle, les coupes et les médailles se mirent à scintiller, reflétant la lumière et illuminant la salle.

La jeune fille se retourna et ses yeux se posèrent sur deux médailles placées dans le coin d'une vitrine, près de la porte. Un sourire s'esquissa sur son visage et elle inspira profondément avant de sortir dans le couloir d'un pas décidé.

Ses parents en avaient été capables, elle le serait aussi. Le sang de deux griffondors téméraires et courageux coulait dans ses veines. Elle se souvenait encore de l'admiration des autres élèves le jour où ils lui avaient demandé si les médailles appartenaient à ses parents et qu'elle avait répondu par l'affirmative.

Elle marcha d'un pas rapide en direction de la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Dans le couloir vide et sombre, une raie de lumière filtrait par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle se rapprocha et tendit l'oreille : des voix s'échappaient de la salle. En se basant sur les différents timbres, elle présupposa qu'ils étaient trois, Powell et deux autres hommes.

- … est prévenu. Je lui ai envoyé un hibou ce matin.

- Bien, fit la voix de Powell. Presque tout est en place. Even ?

- Tout se déroule exactement comme prévu, répondit le dénommé Even dont Rose reconnu la voix aigue ; c'était l'homme qui discutait avec Powell le jour où ils avaient surpris la fameuse conversation.

- Je pensais qu'il y aurait de nombreux imprévus mais le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils nous facilitent la tâche ! Ricana l'homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Les trois semaines de préparation n'ont finalement servi à rien puisque ces imbéciles ont laissé la porte ouverte. Le plus dur était fait, et on a trouvé le dossier très facilement.

- Où est-il ?

- En lieu sûr, avec Lui.

Rose sut immédiatement qu'ils parlaient de leur chef, de celui qui avait mis au point cette affaire. Elle était prête à parier que ces trois-là n'étaient que des sbires.

- Mais j'ai une copie pour Buttler. Tiens, la voilà.

- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi vouloir cette liste alors qu'Il sait déjà ce qu'elle contient ? Après tout, il est l'un de ceux qui l'a faite, non ?

- C'est une simple mesure de précaution. Il soupçonne les Investigateurs de croire qu'une personne haut placée au Ministère prépare quelque chose.

- Cela dit, ils n'ont pas tort !

Les trois hommes éclatèrent d'un rire sonore et Rose sentit des frissons parcourir son corps. Elle n'eut que le temps d'entendre les pas se rapprocher de la porte et de courir jusqu'au bout du couloir, trois mètres plus loin, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et que les trois hommes en sortent. Elle les observa à la dérobée pendant qu'ils achevaient d'attacher leurs capes épaisses en laine.

- Nous reprendrons cette discussion demain, dit Powell. J'ai un rendez-vous donc je ne pourrais arriver que vers dix heures. Il faut maintenant que j'aille prévenir Buttler.

Ils se séparèrent, Powell d'un côté et les deux autres hommes de l'autre. Rose n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde. En prenant bien soin de faire le moins de bruit possible, elle suivit son professeur de défense conte les forces du mal à travers les couloirs de l'école. Elle fit attention à ne pas trop se rapprocher de lui et n'eût aucune difficulté à passer inaperçu jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les portes de l'école.

Lorsque Powell sortit dans le parc, Rose se rendit soudainement compte qu'il avait l'intention de quitter l'école. Cela lui semblait une évidence à présent, mais l'idée ne l'avait même pas effleuré quelques minutes plus tôt quand elle avait décidé de le prendre en filature.

Tout le mal qu'elle s'était donnée pour le suivre jusqu'ici partait à présent en fumée. C'était fini, elle ne pourrait jamais en savoir plus. Et pourtant, elle refusait d'abandonner. Elle était arrivée jusqu'ici alors elle ne ferait pas demi-tour. Elle observa les grilles de l'école, imposante, terrifiante. Comment allait-elle sortir de l'école ?

Elle se cacha derrière un arbre et regarda Powell ouvrir les portes d'un coup de baguette. À cet instant, Rose sut instinctivement ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle attendit qu'il s'éloigne, et, lorsqu'il tourna le coin, elle se mit à courir le plus rapidement possible et passa à travers les grilles au moment où celles-ci se refermaient. Elle ne prit pas le temps de se retourner pour savoir si quelqu'un l'avait vu et avança rapidement pour ne pas perdre la trace de Powell.

Une bouffée de fierté l'envahit, suivit par une sensation de liberté. Elle avait réussi à sortir de l'école ! Elle imagina la tête que ferait Amy lorsqu'elle lui raconterait tout ça et sourit à cette idée.

Un sentier de sable et de gravier serpentait à travers un petit bosquet. Comparé à la Forêt Interdite qui s'étendait quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, il ressemblait à un monde enchanté paradisiaque : la lumière filtrant entre les branches nues par l'hiver, le gazouillis continuel des oiseaux, la brise légère du matin… Rose s'y sentit tellement bien qu'elle faillit oublier la raison qui l'avait poussée à être ici. Un éternuement de Powell la fit revenir à la réalité.

Le trajet jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard fut de courte durée et, par chance, Powell ne se retourna pas. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Rose vit son professeur entrer dans une petite maisonnette légèrement écartée des autres. Elle attendit que la porte soit fermée et se plaça sans bruit sous la fenêtre.

Elle osa un rapide coup d'œil et vit un homme âgé aux cheveux grisonnants assis dans un fauteuil en velours beige. Il lui semblait l'avoir vu auparavant, et en entendant sa voix rauques à travers la vitre, elle se souvint de l'endroit où elle l'avait déjà rencontré. Elle l'avait croisé quelques mois plus tôt dans l'ascenseur du Ministère de la Magie en allant, avec sa mère, rendre visite à son père.

Rose s'appuya contre le mur de la maisonnette, les sens en éveil, et se concentra sur les voix qui parvenaient faiblement à ses oreilles. Elle entendit un raclement de chaise et Powell éternuer trois fois.

- Fichu température ! Grogna-t-il. J'aurais dû transplaner.

- Tu n'es pas venu pour parler du temps, j'espère ? Demanda la voix calme de Buttler.

- Non, bien sûr ! Even et Swan ont récupéré la liste et me l'ont remise ce matin. La voici.

- … Quatre… Cinq… Six personnes seulement accompagneront le ministre ? C'est parfait. Si, en plus, on retire mon nom, cela fait cinq. C'est une chance que ce soit moi et non Roster qui s'occupe de la protection du ministre. C'est un méfiant, il aurait fallu le neutraliser. D'après ce que je vois, il n'y aura pas non plus d'Investigateur, mais il ne va pas falloir relâcher notre attention pour autant.

- Que proposes-tu ?

- Le plan est en place, sauf présence de problèmes imprévus, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre le vingt mars. Le nombre restreint d'accompagnateur prouve qu'ils ne prennent pas au sérieux la Fête des Fleurs. Je m'en doutais assez, mais comme, cette année, c'est également la commémoration de la mort de Dumbledore, je pensais que le ministre serait un peu plus entouré.

- Depuis des siècles, Poudlard a pour réputation d'être le lieu le plus sûr dans le monde des sorciers. Le fait que, cette année, l'équinoxe de printemps soit célébré dans le parc de l'école y est très certainement pour quelque chose.

- Certes. C'est également la raison qui nous a poussé à cacher le coffret à l'intérieur de ses murs. Où l'as-tu placé ?

- Le coffret est dans mon bureau mais ne vous inquiétez pas, personne n'y a accès lorsque je ne suis pas là, je le ferme à l'aide de sortilèges différents. De plus, personne ne me soupçonne.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai… » Songea Rose en souriant intérieurement.

- Bien, on se verra plus tard, alors.

Rose s'éloigna de la maisonnette et attendit, mais Powell ne sortit pas. Elle se déplaça vers la droite pour voir à travers la fenêtre et vit Buttler lui donner quelque chose avant qu'il ne transplane.

Le premier reflexe de Rose fut de retourner sur ses pas mais elle s'arrêta après une dizaine de mètres. Powell parti, elle n'avait aucun moyen de repasser les grilles de l'école.

« Maintenant que je suis là » Se dit-elle, « autant visiter les lieux ! »

Elle suivit le bruit pour arriver à l'endroit du village le plus animé et prit une petite rue qui déboucha devant l'entrée de Zonko. Elle regarda avec émerveillement la rue principale décorée de petites lumières. De toute part on pouvait entendre des chœurs chanter des cantiques de Noël.

Elle aperçu un peu plus loin sur la gauche l'enseigne d'Honeydukes, et elle entra dans le magasin pour acheter des gnomes au poivre. Sa réserve ne contenait plus que deux paquets, il était temps qu'elle fasse le plein !

En sortant de la confiserie elle avait décidé d'aller acheter une boisson chaude, mais elle vit Flitwick en compagnie de Vector et elle se cacha derrière un tonneau. Un groupe passa près d'elle et elle reconnu des pouffsoufles avec qui elle avait pris son petit déjeuner, et qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie de Pré-au-Lard.

Sentant que c'était sa chance de pouvoir retourner dans l'école, elle se mêla discrètement au groupe et parvint ainsi à tromper la vigilance du préfet qui régulait les entrées et les sorties. Les pouffsoufles s'aperçurent de sa présence et lui jetèrent un regard noir avant qu'elle ne s'empresse de détaler. Une voix l'arrêta :

- Un instant, jeune fille !

Elle se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un professeur qu'elle ne connaissait pas. « Oh non ! » Pensa-t-elle « J'ai été démasquée et je vais me faire virer de l'école ! »

- Où comptiez-vous aller comme ça ? Demanda le professeur.

- J… Je… Euh…

- Rejoignez donc les autres élèves dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, dit-il avant de s'éloigner, au grand soulagement de Rose.

- Quelle chance ! Murmura-t-elle.

Elle se dépêcha d'aller manger avant de tomber sur un autre professeur et d'avoir de réels ennuis. La Grande Salle avait été décorée pendant son absence et un gigantesque sapin trônait près de l'entrée. Rose se demanda comment le sapin avait pu entrer dans la salle avant de se souvenir qu'avec la magie, tout était possible !

Elle se dirigea vers l'unique table des élèves pour y prendre place quand une petite tête brune retint son attention.

- Amy ! S'écria-t-elle avant de sauter au cou de son amie.

- Rose, je t'adore aussi mais là tu m'étouffes ! Dit celle-ci en suffoquant.

- J'ai tellement de chose à te raconter ! Annonça Rose, excitée par le retour d'Amy.

Les deux jeunes filles s'assirent autours de la table.

- J'ai fait tellement de découverte ce matin, tu ne vas pas en revenir !

- On devrait peut-être en parler plus tard, chuchota Amy. Ici on risque d'être entendues.

Rose regarda les élèves autours d'elle ; il n'y avait pas assez d'élèves pour couvrir leurs paroles.

- Tu as raison. Comment se fait-il que tu sois sortie de l'infirmerie aujourd'hui ? Je pensais que ce n'était que pour demain…

- Avec l'histoire de la quarantaine, j'ai été changée d'endroit ainsi que deux autres personnes. Finalement l'infirmière a vérifié s'il restait encore du venin dans ma plaie…

- Du venin ?

- Oui, enfin le produit ou je ne sais quel truc que le Galuchon avait sur ses griffes et qui empêchait ma blessure de cicatriser. Ensuite elle m'a demandée de faire quelques pas et elle m'a dit que j'étais entièrement guérie.

Amy avala une bouchée de rosbif et se servit des haricots dans son assiette.

- Et puis mes parents sont venus me rendre visite.

- C'est vrai ? C'est génial ! J'aimerais tellement que les miens puissent venir.

- Tu peux toujours te faire griffer par un Galuchon.

- Sans façon !

Les plats se vidèrent et le dessert apparut. Rose et Amy mangèrent en continuant de discuter et, une fois rassasiées, elles se précipitèrent dans leur dortoir. Amy décrivit en détail la visite de ses parents et raconta comment le garçon qui avait dû être placé en quarantaine avait été ensorcelé pour que l'on ne puisse pas s'approcher de lui. Rose écoutait en silence et hochait quelques fois la tête. Amy sentit que quelque chose la tracassait.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien, ce n'est pas très important…

- Dis toujours, l'encouragea Amy.

- C'est juste… C'est Scorpius, avoua-t-elle enfin. Hagrid est venu te rendre visite à l'infirmerie et il t'a apporté des fleurs, je suis venue tous les jours, Jill, Sasha, Lyra, Terrence et Peter sont passés, même tes parents sont venus te voir !

- Rose…

- Tout ce que je dis c'est que c'est avec moi qu'il est fâché, et qu'il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il ne vienne pas te voir.

- Non, en effet il n'y en a pas, et c'est pour ça qu'il est venu.

Les yeux de Rose s'ouvrirent sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Scorpius est venu ?

- Oui, il est venu me rendre visite chaque jour avant les vacances.

- Je vois… Souffla Rose dans un sourire.

Elle était heureuse d'apprendre cela, heureuse de savoir qu'il n'était pas et ne serait jamais comme les autres serpentards. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et tourna sa tête vers Amy. Celle-ci la regardait en souriant. Elle savait que Rose ne lui en voulait pas de rester amie avec Scorpius, bien au contraire. Elle s'allongea à son tour et écouta Rose lui raconter sa matinée.

Rose rapporta les deux conversations qu'elle avait entendues, expliqua comment elle avait réussie à sortir de l'école et elle décrit Pré-au-Lard.

- Ça alors ! S'exclama Amy à la fin du récit de son amie. La Fête des Fleurs va avoir lieu à Poudlard cette année, c'est super !

- Oui, et ce sera pendant la fête qu'ils feront l'échange. On doit absolument trouver un moyen de rentrer dans le bureau de Powell pour trouver le coffret, déclara Rose.

Les deux griffondors se regardèrent quelques instants, puis Rose brisa le silence.

- Promets moi que tu n'en parleras pas à Scorpius.

Amy soupira.

- Très bien, motus et bouche cousue. Mais si ça dure trop longtemps…

- Pour l'instant ça n'est pas la question.

- Pour l'instant non, murmura Amy, mais ça risque de le devenir et c'est ce qui m'inquiète…


End file.
